Voodoo
by ConstantSnow
Summary: The 8th year students of Hogwarts go across the pond to New Orleans to learn about Voodoo. Harry learns a little bit more in the haunted streets of the French Quarter.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: ** This story contains adult situations and language. It also contains some material not suitable for underaged readers. This is also a **SLASH** fic meaning **sexual relations **between two **male** characters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or X-men, I do not recieve any type of payment for these fics.**

**Author's Note**: This is a post-war fic. The students who were seventh years at the end of Deathly Hallows were allowed to return to finish Hogwarts as 8th year students. Also this fic will **not** be completely cannon with the books of Harry Potter. Also it will be slightly AU for the X-men world as well. I'm basing Gambit's description off of the actor who played him in **X-Men Origins: Wolverine**. I hope that this will not stop anyone from reading.

**Please Enjoy**

**Voodoo**

**

* * *

  
**

"This is gonna be amazing you guys," Hermione said, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Tell me about it," Ron said grinning. "We get to go to Bourbon Street, see girls flash for beads,"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione hit his arm. "You're so immature!"

Harry snickered into his book, then looked out the window when Hermione glared at him. "I'm actually interested in learning about voodoo magic," He admitted.

"Good, at least you're mature Harry," Hermione said.

"Well if there were guys flashing, he'd be less interested in learning," Ron said. Harry blushed slightly at his friend's words.

"Ron!" Hermione hit him again, only this time on the back of the head. "You're horrid," Her voice went a little high in pitch.

Harry blushed and looked down at his book. "He's a teenage boy with raging hormones Hermione, what did you expect?"

"I honestly don't know," Hermione picking up her bag and pulling out a book of her own.

"I just don't understand why we're taking a muggle form of transportation," Ron muttered looking around the plane. "It's down right scary,"

"If you can fly on a broom you can handle a plane," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "It's not any worse. Planes are one of the safest ways to travel anyways," She flipped the page of her book. "Besides, the magic communities in America aren't as big as in Europe so they don't have things like Floo networks set for international travel," She said.

"Just go to sleep, when you wake up, it'll be over," Harry said.

"Good idea mate," Ron shifted in his seat. Harry rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

**

* * *

**

"Welcome to New Orleans, Louisiana," The witch tour guide said holding her arms out wide. She was standing in the center of the street with the Hogwarts students and a few professors in front of her. "This is the famous Bourbon Street. As you can see even during the day it's a very colorful place," She was walking backwards.

Harry nudged Ron and pointed to a rainbow flag hanging in the window of a shop. "Colorful," He repeated and both snickered while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Although Bourbon Street is not the most famous area for Voodoo, there are several respectable Voodoo shops on this street as well as the connecting ones. Some of which are run by muggles," The Tour witch turned and began walking forward. "They have everything from potion ingredients to tarot cards for divination,"

Harry barely listened to her go on and on about different shops, giving the history of buildings and stories about hauntings. Hermione had basically given the entire history of the French Quarter on the plane ride and the two weeks before at Hogwarts.

Harry stopped looking in a building that caught his attention. It was a bar, something about it drew Harry in, but it was closed, so Harry figured he'd go later tonight when it was open.

"Come on Harry, or you'll get left behind," Hermione called and Harry looked at her, then back at the bar, then took off after her and the rest of the group.

**

* * *

**

At six o'clock Harry was sitting on his hotel bed in the room he shared with Ron.

"So what are you going to do tonight?" Ron asked shrugging off his shirt.

"There were a few places that I was interested in. I was thinking about going," Harry said. "What are your plans?"

"Hermione wants me to go on a tour that takes you to see all the haunted places," Ron grumbled.

"Don't be a git," Harry said. "You should go with her, you might actually enjoy yourself," Harry leaned back against the headboard and crossed his legs.

Ron grunted. "I'm gonna take a shower," He said and went into the bathroom. Harry shook his head and smiled.

He picked up his book and started flipping though the pages, and waited for it to get dark.

**

* * *

**

The bar was loud, and people were gambling, drinking, dancing and doing everything under the sun that seemed remotely sinful. Music played loudly, it sounded dirty and gritty, the singer had a deep voice with a raspy tone.

Harry made his way through the place, towards the back, where his magic seemed to be pulling him. When he got there, there was a table set up, the guy that sat at the head of the table was very handsome. He had shoulder length dark brown wavy hair, and dark colored eyes. He was grinning and showing off by doing card tricks, and using what Harry thought was magic, but it was different then magic, it felt much different. The ripple it sent through the air made Harry shiver. He was wearing a black silk shirt, dark jeans, a long leather trench coat was hanging over the back of his chair. The other men at the table didn't seem to like him, and the game of poker that they played, he seemed to win them all.

Harry watched for a while, trying to figure out what type of magic this guy was using. It didn't seem to make any sense; he didn't use a wand, or say the incantation, it just seemed as if he did it like it was as simple as breathing.

"Hey kid," He said, he had a strange and thick accent, his deep voice sent shivers up and down Harry's spine pleasantly. "Wanna play?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know how," Harry admitted.

The other men had all left the table before their wallets became any lighter.

"I'll teach ya," He said bridging the cards in his hands. Harry watched his hands, there was a energy collected at his fingers, it was red and Harry looked at him, his eyes were tinted the same color, just a thin ring around his pupils. "Come on, ya won' loose nothin, just for fun,"

"Alright," Harry said and sat across from the man.

"Lez start wid Blackjack," The man grinned, it was crooked and the glint in his eyes was exciting. Harry smiled. "Face cards are worth ten, aces either one or eleven. Number cards are worth their face. The point is to try to get twenty one, or as close to it as ya can, follow?" He asked.

"Sure," Harry said. He watched how the man dealt three piles of cards, two cards per pile then flipped them.

The first pile held and six of clubs and a two of hearts, the second pile a Queen of clubs and a six of spades, the third a Jack of hearts and the Ace of Hearts," The man tapped the third pile with his index and middle finger of his left hand. "Tha's the winnin' 'and,"

"Alright," Harry nodded his understanding.

The man tapped the first pile. "Ya hit on that 'and," He flipped a third card onto the pile. King of Hearts. "It's now worth -"

"Eighteen," Harry said and the man grinned again.

"What would ya do with this one?" The man tapped the second pile.

"Hit," Harry said.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Ya sure?" He asked.

Harry nodded.

"Alrigh'," The man flipped a card onto the second pile, five of diamonds. "Good call kid,"

"My name's Harry," He said.

" Nice to meet ya 'Arry, names' Gambit," The man said picking the cards back up and shuffled them into the deck, his eyes still trained on Harry.

"What kinda name's Gambit?" Harry asked. Gambit grinned.

"My kinda name 'Arry," Gambit said with a wink that made Harry's heart flutter a little. He dealt Harry a hand.

Harry lifted the cards to look at them, both were low, a three of hearts, four of clubs. "Hit," He said. Gambit placed a card face down on the table and Harry picked it up. His head tilted to the side slightly. A ten of hearts, making his total hand worth seventeen. Harry glanced at the deck of cards. "Hit," He said again.

"It's dangerous to collect cards 'Arry," Gambit warned but handed Harry a fourth card.

Harry grinned, a four of hearts. Harry laid the cards out.

"Well then," Gambit said. "Looks like ya know what yer doin," Gambit grinned. "Why not get serious then?" He suggested. "A bet,"

"Alright," Harry said.

"Nothing big, friendly stuff. You bet that watch, I'll bet my hat," Gambit said and Harry laughed.

"Do you think I'm stupid? My watch for your hat?" Harry chuckled. "How about my watch for that ring," Harry said nodding to the large ring on Gambit's left middle finger.

"Alrigh'," Gambit said.

Harry looked at the ring he'd just won, watching Gambit's surprised face. "Ya sure ya haven't played before?"

"I go to a boarding school. Do you really think I've gambled before Gambit?" Harry asked slipping the ring onto his middle finger, it was to large so it rolled upside down.

"Dunno," Gambit shrugged leaning back in his chair. "I'd like to win my ring back though,"

Harry looked at his watch. It was after three a.m. "I have to get back," Harry said and started to stand. Gambit stood as well.

"Lemme walk ya out," Gambit said.

"Such a gentleman," Harry joked.

"There are bad people in this city," Gambit said.

"Like you? Who try to cheat someone out of a watch?" Harry asked turning to Gambit now that they were in the alley.

"Cheat? Me?" Gambit chuckled. "Never,"

"What was that you were doing with the cards then? The glow on your fingertips, the glow in your eyes. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Harry asked with a grin.

Gambit raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you mean," He said.

"I'm not stupid. It wasn't magic, but it certainly wasn't normal," Harry said.

"Magic?" Gambit asked with an amused tone.

Harry shrugged. "I guess I'll never know," He said.

"Will ya come play again? I'll teach ya another game. Poker," Gambit said.

"I'm here for a few weeks, maybe," Harry said with a smile. Gambit stepped closer, taking a hold of Harry's arm.

"Maybe I could give ya a reason to stay longer," Gambit said huskily and Harry shivered.

"Potter!"

"Shit," Harry jumped and pulled away from Gambit and turned. "Professor Snape what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Looking for you. Weasley said you hadn't come back yet," Snape glided over. "Who are you?" He glared at Gambit.

"Just a friend," Gambit said.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Potter. Hotel. Now."

Harry turned towards Gambit. "See ya," He said and left, Snape following closely behind.

Gambit crossed his arms and leaned sideways against the wall, he could probably follow them without them knowing so he could figure out more about Harry, but he didn't, just watched Harry's ass in his tight jeans until he rounded the corner. The kid was truly something special.

**

* * *

**

At breakfast the next morning, Harry was exhausted. He hadn't slept long, it was seven in the morning, so he'd only gotten about three hours of sleep.

"Long night?" Hermione asked.

"Harry didn't get in until after three this morning," Ron said.

"Harry! Where were you?" Hermione asked.

Harry only yawned before closing his eyes.

"Harry!" Hermione called again and he raised an eyebrow, but didn't open his eyes. "Where were you?"

"Exploring all the city has to offer," Harry said. Ron snickered, but Hermione wasn't as happy.

"Seriously!" She snapped.

"I went to a bar, learned how to play a card game, made a bet, met a guy," Harry said rolling his closed eyes then yawned again.

"What? You met someone?" Hermione asked.

"You were gambling?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded tiredly. "His name's Gambit, which I doubt was his real name, and he taught me how to play Blackjack," Harry said.

"Oh?" Hermione said.

"I think he could use magic of some kind. He was doing tricks that shouldn't be possible without magic, but he didn't have a wand or say incantations," Harry rested his head on the table and yawned again. "I'd really like to see him again,"

"I don't think that's a good idea Harry. You don't know anything about him," Hermione said. "And I don't want you to get hurt by some player,"

Harry hummed tiredly.

"You should go back to bed, we have the next three days free before the professors are making us go to some special voodoo thing," Ron said.

"Good idea," Harry stood tiredly and made his way from the Hotel lobby to his room and slipped back inside. He barely toed his shoes off before he collapsed on the bed and was asleep.

* * *

**~(Gambit & Harry)~**

**End of Chapter One**

I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter, I'm really excited about this. The song that was playing in the bar would be **Bad Things** by Jace Everett, it is the theme song for a series called True Blood, but I love it, and found it rather fitting for Gambit and Harry's first meeting.

The only thing is, I don't really know how to write a Cajun accent without it looking way off, so I hope you don't mind that I only did what I did with Gambit's speech. Also I know that in the polls more people wanted to have a Wolverine/Harry pairing, but the story I have for that pairing isn't even close to being posted and I wanted to get an X-men/Harry Potter fic out so I went with this one. I hope you like it, and that it was good. This will only be a 3/4-shot. Also Harry is 18 (I know wizarding adult is 17, but I'm going with the post-war 8th year thing some people do. I hope it's alright), so Harry's legal in the states, if just barely. Also I'm aging Gambit around 25 or so. Also Sirius and Remus are alive, and will be making a brief appearance via letter.

Please Review and Comment.

Thanks for Reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **There is always a lot of debate around Gambit's abilities and things related to them. Gambit has two abilities; control of kinetic energy and hypnotic abilities. His ability to control kinetic energy is anything in his sight he can charge with engery, and most of the time when he charges an object he makes it explode either at that moment or at a later time, there have been a few times where Gambit has been seen simply moving objects with his ability while not allowing it to explode. Also his hypnotic abilities are only said to work when a person knows about it, but as soon as they do, the power is void. Personally I see Gambit as one of the strongest mutants ever created just because of his abilities.

***Important!!!*:** I have a poll on my profile that I would like everyone to vote for! It's for the Twilight/Harry Potter crossover that I'm working on, which I'd like to get posted after I finish this fic is done!

**Voodoo 2**

Harry made his way back to the same bar as the night before. Gambit was sitting at the same table in the back, doing card tricks and joking. He winked when he saw Harry, and his card tricks became more flashy.

Harry smiled as Gambit asked for the other men at the table to leave. He sank into the same chair as the other night.

"Hello 'Arry," Gambit smiled.

"Hello Gambit," Harry said.

"What would ya like ta play tonight?" Gambit asked, bridging the cards between his hands.

Harry hummed. "I don't really know," Harry said. "Surprise me?"

Gambit chuckled. "Surprise aye?" Gambit winked moving chairs so he was in the one next to Harry and began dealing cards for himself and another hand for Harry. "Le's play Texas Hold 'Em,"

Harry had blushed when Gambit moved closer to him, then inhaled deeply, taking in the Cajun's very pleasant scent of spices and rum along with a musky undertone of his '_magic'_ or whatever it was. It sent Harry's heart into overdrive.

Harry listened closely as Gambit taught him the inner workings of the game, what to do, how to read other players, tricks of the trade, when to fold, when to raise, everything.

**X X X X X X**

Gambit leaned closer to Harry, and the younger male looked up. "Why don't ya come back to my place?" Gambit finally asked and kissed Harry's jaw. He placed several kisses on Harry's jaw, the corners of Harry's lips, and under Harry's chin. Harry bit his bottom lip, and tried to fight off the sounds he was making, but soft sounds made it past his lips.

Harry was debating. He could hear Hermione's voice in his head, yelling at him. '_Don't do anything I wouldn't do Harry James Potter! This man is no good for you! He's nothing but fancy tricks and mumbo jumbo! If you do this, you'll wake up in some seedy motel room alone!'_ Harry bit his lip as Gambit moved to lick the shell of his ear. Ron's voice came into his head then. '_You need a good shagging Harry, who cares if you wake up alone? We're across the pond, once we go home, you can forget all about this guy!'_

Harry shivered and pulled away from Gambit's mouth, to look the man in his dark eyes.

"What is it _cheri?"_ Gambit asked huskily. He ran his fingers carefully across Harry's jaw. "Goin to fast?"

Harry blushed and looked down. "Never done anything like this before," He admitted.

Gambit raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. Harry blushed more and started to wring his hands. '_So much for Gryffindor courage.'_ He thought bitterly.

Gambit chuckled. "Ya should have just said something before 'Arry," Gambit told him and Harry looked up at him. "I may be a player, but I got morals,"

Harry smiled. "Oh really? A thief and cheater with morals?" He asked, relaxing again.

Gambit made a face of mock hurt. "There ya go with those hurtful untrue words 'Arry," Gambit said, then a charming smile formed on his lips.

"Untrue? Merlin, you're not going to admit it are you?" Harry asked shifting in his seat to look full on at Gambit.

"Nothin' ta admit," Gambit said smoothly, shuffling the deck of cards in his hands.

Harry made the '_This isn't over'_ face, but decided to let it go for now. Harry bit his lip for a second thinking. "Your card tricks, how do you do them?"

Gambit looked at Harry, then a card slowly slid from close to the center of the deck, the edges tinted with a pink light. "Take it," He said.

Harry looked at him, then hesitantly reached out, and took the card between his thumb and middle finger. He looked at Gambit again. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

Gambit smiled and took Harry's wrist, and made him turn the card over.

The King of Hearts.

Harry felt a blush creep over his cheeks again, and looked up from the card, to Gambit. "I want you ta keep this card," Gambit told him, but took it from Harry, and pulled a pen from his pocket and wrote on it. "If I'm ever not here, this is how you get ahold of me, 'kay?"

Harry made a face and looked down at the card, a number was written on the bottom edge of the card.

"What is it?" Gambit asked.

"Didn't take you for that type," Harry muttered and Gambit raised an eyebrow.

"Le's just say, ya grew on me 'Arry," Gambit said smiling.

"Why are you trying so hard?" Harry asked and Gambit chuckled, making Harry blush again.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you want someone? Try until you get it?" Gambit asked.

Harry gave a small smile. "I suppose," He said looking up at Gambit.

"You should head back to where you're staying," Gambit said after a while of comfortable silence between them, the noise of the bar a pleasant hum. Harry looked up at Gambit, but he wasn't looking at Harry, but across the bar. Harry looked too.

A group of people, they looked a little older then Harry. A girl stood in the center, dark brown wavy hair fell past her shoulders, two bold streaks of white in the front. On either side of her, were guys, one was blondish with blue eyes, the other had dark brown hair, that was almost black, and dark eyes to match.

"Who are they?" Harry asked, they had the same feel of strange '_magic' _ as Gambit.

"Old friends," Gambit said as the group came over and sat without a word.

Finally the girl spoke. "Hello Gambit,"

"Rouge," Gambit said nodding his head, then turned his eyes to the other two. "Pyro, Iceman,"

Harry's brow furrowed. The girl, Rouge was staring at Harry. She gave him a smile, but Harry could tell it was force. "Giving lessons again Gambit?" She asked turning her attention to Gambit.

"Might be," Gambit said, his arm going around Harry's waist below the table possessively. "Is there a reason you three are here? Problems?"

"You could say that," The blond, Iceman said stiffly, Harry could tell Gambit and Iceman didn't get along.

"Send the brat away, we've got to talk," Pryo said bluntly.

Harry gritted his teeth. "I was here first, fuck off," He said which made Gambit laugh and look at him. "You can talk when I leave," He said.

Rouge raised a perfect eyebrow. "Look kid, I don't wanna hurt you, but I will," She said.

Harry straightened his back, although it still left him the smallest at the table. "It'd be unmatched,"

Rouge snorted. "Why's that?" She leaned back and crossed her arms, Harry noticed that they were covered by elbow high black satin gloves.

"I don't fight with women, it's rude," He said. Pryo and Gambit both laughed, Iceman made a face, and Rouge looked like she wanted to strangle Harry. Harry turned to Gambit. "I'll come back in a few days," He said.

"Looking forward to it," Gambit said, lowering his eyes to Harry, but Harry could tell, Gambit was fully aware of the small movements the others made.

Harry smiled, and pressed his lips to Gambit's, kissing him passionately. "Bye Gambit," He said and walked around the table, he felt Rouge's hand brush against the bare skin of his wrist, and a small strange jolt ran through him, and he felt his magic leaving him in that brief touch. Harry didn't make anything from it. He left, figuring he'd try and meet up with Ron and Hermione who he knew was walking around somewhere.

**X X X X X **

"So you went to meet him again?" Hermione asked, her hands folded under her breast as the trio walked down the street.

Harry gave a rather sappy smile. "Yea," He said. "I think you were wrong 'Mione," Harry said glancing at her. "He's not just a player. Well he is, but I think he's actually trying for something more with me," Harry said, running his fingers over the card that was in his hoodie front pocket.

"Really now?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow raised in a rather unimpressed manor. "What in the world makes you think that Harry?"

Harry glanced at her. "He gave me his number," Harry said with a blush.

"Good job mate!" Ron said, clapping him on the shoulder roughly. "Now, step three, shagging,"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione snapped at him.

"Oh come on Mione, everyone does it when away from home. They try new things," Ron said and Hermione gave him a glare that would've sent Snape stepping back.

"Have YOU been trying new things Ron?" Hermione asked, Ron looked at her.

"I'm a faithful man, thank you," Ron said moving from Harry's right side, to behind Hermione on Harry's left. He leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek softly.

Hermione hummed in thought, and looked at Harry. "Just be careful please Harry," She said and turned to look at a street performer. Ron and Harry exchanged glances and Ron chuckled, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist.

"I promise to follow the basic What Would Hermione Do," Harry said, Hermione shot him a look and he gave a loving smile which made her sigh.

"I guess it's all I can ask for. I'm not your mother after all," Hermione said.

Harry looked at her with a mock hurt puppy look. "You don't wanna be my mum Hermione?" He asked in a childish voice. Ron burst into laughter at the shocked face Hermione gave. "You're like a mum to me, and a best friend, it's rather odd sometimes, but I'm thankful," He told her with a grin, and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

Hermione ruffled Harry's hair, turning playful. "I'll be your mum Harry, but that means you're grounded if I find out you're sneaking off without telling me," She said, shaking a finger in front of his nose. Harry smiled.

"Let's go eat, I'll pay," Harry said with a smile.

"You're the best mate," Ron said grinning.

"I know of a little place on one of the side streets," Hermione said, remembering the tour book she had been reading earlier in the day. "And then we can take one of those history tours," She said hopefully.

Ron made a noise, but Harry smiled. "Sure thing mum," Harry said, and Hermione giggled.

"You two are so weird," Ron said following behind them a pace or two.

**X X X X **

Like he promised, Harry made his way back to Gambit's bar, as he'd come to call it, seeing as he couldn't remember the place's actual name. He was slightly nervous, just because, he really was starting to fall for Gambit.

Harry walked into the bar, but Gambit wasn't in his normal seat at the table in the far back. Harry went up to the bar. "Where's Gambit?" He asked.

The bartender was a thin pretty woman with blond hair. "He's in back sugar, talking to some friends, why don't ya wait out here till he gets done," She said setting a cup on the bar in front of Harry and pouring part of a bottle of coke in it. Harry gave her a smile and sat, although he'd much rather have gone to see where Gambit was. "Our heartbreaker's really falling for ya sugar," The bartender told Harry after she finished mixing a few more drinks. "Ever since that girl Rouge broke his heart, he's been nothin' but one night stands and flings here and there. I hope ya don't do the same. He may act tough, but Gambit's got a soft heart," She said.

Harry looked down at his drink which he had between his hands, his fingers tangled together. "I don't wanna hurt him," Harry said.

"That's good," The bartender said with a smile. She looked at Harry and frowned. "What's wrong sugar? Ya can tell Charlie, I can keep a secret," She said leaning forward with his forearms on the bar.

"I'm only gonna be here another month and a half," Harry said lifting his index finger to trace the rim of his glass.

"Oh," Charlie said with a hum. "Well, I can see where that could be a problem," She said. "But listen here sugar," Her tone turned slightly commanding, and Harry looked up at her. "You'd hurt 'im more if ya left now," Charlie said gently. "If ya stay, then when ya leave, his heart won't turn cold,"

Harry looked at her, and gave a smile. "What about me though? If I grow to attached, what am I supposed to do when I go home?"

Charlie hummed. "Does it hurt to think about walking out the door now, and not look back?" She asked.

Harry looked at the door, and sure enough he felt a tightening in his chest. "Yea, it kinda does," He admitted.

"Think about spending the rest of your time here with Gambit, then leaving happy that you got to spend the time together. Does it hurt as much?" Charlie asked.

Harry made a face. The tightening in his chest didn't go away. "Yea," He said, embarrassed that he was telling everything to a woman he'd only had a few limited conversations with, like ordering a drink, and saying thanks after.

Charlie hummed standing straight, and put a hand on her hip. "Can't you stay?" She asked.

"I've got a life back home, and a job waiting for me when I get out of school, I've got a flat and a family," Harry mumbled, not liking the fact that he was making excuses for himself. "I've only known Gambit a month, I can't give my whole life up for that. What happens if it doesn't work out?"

"If what doesn't?"

Harry jumped, and turned, Gambit was standing behind him, with a smile on his face, and a surprisingly affectionate look in his dark eyes. Gambit raised an eyebrow at Harry's silence.

"Something I should know about?" Gambit asked, carefully turning the high wooden chair Harry was sitting in, and placing his arms on the back of the chair, so he was trapping Harry.

And it's exactly how Harry felt, trapped. He slowly looked up at Gambit. "It's nothing," Harry said.

Gambit raised an eyebrow. "Well then, don't act so scared," Gambit leaned down and kissed Harry softly, Harry half heartedly returned it, before pulling away.

"....Gambit... I uhm," Harry swallowed staring at Gambit's chest. "I don't wanna hurt you," He said.

"You won't," Gambit said with a reassuring smile as he lifted Harry's chin. "Le's go out tonight," He said.

Gambit held out his hand for Harry, who took it. "Alright, where are we going?" Harry asked with a smile of his own, his worries leaving him, when he caught the look in Gambit's eyes.

Gambit grinned. "To see what the city has to offer two lovers, yea?" He said as they left the bar.

"I'd like that," Harry said leaning against Gambit slightly

"Thought you might," Gambit said leading Harry through the crowded streets towards the large church that sat in the center of the French Quarter.

**X X X X X X X**

They talked about nothing much, gave brief histories about each other, Harry only mentioned that he went to a school in Scotland, that he lived alone, and that his parents were killed when he was one years old. Gambit told Harry he traveled a lot, he preferred to be alone, or with only a few trusted people, that he didn't know much about his parents either, his father left his mother, and that she died after child birth.

Harry hadn't been paying attention to where Gambit was leading him, until he heard the clang of a metal fire escape ladder being pulled down. He looked at it, then Gambit.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"My place," Gambit said taking Harry's hand, and leading him up the stairs.

"Why don't we use the front door?" Harry asked.

"Where's your sense of adventure 'Arry?" Gambit asked, and Harry blushed.

"Alright alright," Harry said. When they got to the roof of the building Gambit lead Harry to a door, and opened it. It was dim, the lights were tinted blue, the decor modern and comfortable looking. He looked up at Gambit. "It's nice,"

Gambit smiled and pulled Harry towards the bed which was separated from the rest of the room by frosted glass framed in dark wood. He pulled Harry close as he came to the foot of the bed, and kissed him softly at first, but slowly the kiss built, tongues clashed and teeth nipped at lips. Their hands roamed over each other's chests and backs. Gambit slid his hands under Harry's shirt, and lifted it off then froze. "What's this?" He asked.

Harry's heart clenched, he had forgotten about the mark, he placed a hand over it quickly. The mark was the dark mark, which he'd gotten while being held captive during the war with Voldemort. The trade mark skull with a snake coming from it's mouth was extremely dark against Harry's pale skin. Harry could've just played it off as a tattoo except for the fact that the snake moved, and slithered around the skull, going through the empty eye sockets and it's tongue flicked out.

"I've seen this before," Gambit said and Harry pulled away.

"This was a bad idea," Harry muttered, pulling his shirt from Gambit's hand.

"Don't," Gambit caught Harry's hands quickly. "It's alright, I don't care," He said. "If you're a mutant it's not that big of a deal. I've just not seen an ability like yours before,"

Harry's eyes shot up to Gambit's. "Mutant?" Harry asked quietly. He shook his head.

"You aren't?" Gambit asked.

Harry made a distressed sound in the back of his throat, and clutched his shirt to his chest. "No, I'm a wizard, I use magic," He muttered.

Gambit didn't answer for a long while, and Harry was starting to panic. Harry pulled his wrists away from Gambit and scrambled to put his shirt on and rushed for the door, he yanked it open, but it slammed shut on it's own and Harry jumped back and looked at the door.

"Don't do tha' _Cheri," _ Gambit said smoothly and Harry shivered, he'd never heard him speak like that. It was hypnotic, and Harry looked over his shoulder at Gambit, his eyes had the same red ring that Harry had seen when Gambit was doing card tricks, only the ring was much larger, and the glow much brighter in the dim light. "Ya don't have to be afraid of me, or ashamed of that tattoo on yer chest,"

Harry shivered, letting out the breath he'd been holding in shakily. "You're a mutant?" He asked.

"Yes, are you afraid of me?" Gambit asked walking towards Harry.

"No," Harry said truthfully.

"Then why'd ya try to run 'Arry?" Gambit asked, cupping Harry's face carefully. "What's that tattoo, huh?"

Harry didn't know why he was compelled to tell Gambit, but slowly his mouth opened, and he told Gambit what the dark mark was, what it meant to wizard's, and how he got it. The whole while, Gambit remained quiet, whispering for Harry to continue when he faltered, and Harry listened to him.

"Don't worry 'Arry, I'm not gonna hurt ya," Gambit leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry's tenderly, coaxing Harry's lips into response. "It's okay, I don't care what happened, the past is just that, the past it doesn't matter," Gambit pulled Harry away from the door, and back towards the door.

Harry shook his head, his senses coming back to him. "Gambit... we shouldn't," He said.

"We aren't," Gambit replied, and laid Harry down on the bed, and moved over him. "I just don't want ya to leave me tonight," He said and kissed Harry again. He slowly pulled Harry's shirt off and then his pants.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Do you like to sleep in yer clothes?" Gambit asked pressing kisses to Harry's shoulder.

"No," Harry said.

"Neither do I," Gambit said pulling his shirt off and throwing it off the edge of the bed.

"You want me to sleep here tonight?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do," Gambit said, Harry noticed that the glow was gone from Gambit's eyes.

"I know your secret now," Harry whispered, reaching up to touch the corners of Gambit's eyes. "How you were doing those card tricks, winning all those games,"

"Yea," Gambit said. "And I know yours," He leaned down and pressed his lips over the dark mark on Harry's chest.

Harry tangled his fingers in Gambit's hair as he kissed across Harry's chest. "I can't sleep if you keep doing that," Harry mumbled.

"Can't help myself," Gambit said laying on the bed next to Harry. Harry rolled onto his side, Gambit stayed on his back, hands behind his head on the pillows.

Harry reached over and began tracing on Gambit's chest lightly. He noticed that Gambit was fit, but his muscles weren't thick like Ron's were, but they weren't as thin as his own. There were a few thin scars that Harry could make out, mostly by the fact that they were lighter then the rest of Gambit's skin which had a nice tan to it. Harry's hand stopped at Gambit's navel, and he chuckled, Gambit was an outtie, which Harry thought was extremely cute.

"What's so funny?" Gambit asked lazily.

Harry looked up and met Gambit's eyes. "You're an outtie," He said with amusement in his voice.

"Yea?" Gambit asked with a smile. "So?"

"I think it's cute," Harry said.

"Why thank you kindly 'Arry," Gambit said, he moved an arm, wrapping it around Harry's shoulders, pulling the younger man against him. "Just wait till ya see my birthmark then,"

Harry blushed, and buried his face in the crook of Gambit's neck. "Wait to you see my dimples," He teased back and Gambit made a noise that sounded a lot like a purr, and Harry chuckled and closed his eyes.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Two**

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, I had to bring in Pryo, Iceman and Rouge because they are some of my favorite X-men like ever. I was thinking about bringing in Wolverine, but I decided that since I've got plans for a fic with him as a main character and Harry's seme, that I could let him stay out of this. You'll find out what Rouge and Gambit talked about in the last and final chapter that will be posted most likely by next weekend. And yes I know that Rouge was a total bitch, but she used to be with Gambit, don't you think she's gonna be a little bitchy when she sees her ex with another person? And Harry got the dark mark branded on him by Bellatrix when he was held captive during the war, but it didn't vanish after Voldemort was killed because it wasn't an actual dark mark, but a tattoo/brand of it, so see it like a very bold scar.

Please give Reviews and Comments.

Thanks for Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Good to Know!:** Parslemouth will be shown like this {_Speech}_ Just so you know, because it will be in this chapter! Harry switches to Parslemouth when he gets turned on! Sweet! Lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Also when Harry mixed Parslemouth with English it will be displayed as such "_Speech"_.

**Warning:** This chapter will contain, sexual intercourse between males! That means: **HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS!** Also there will be mentions of Mpreg or male pregnancy. If any of these things offend you or just make you wanna barf, don't read!

**Author's Note:** Someone made the good point that Rogue's ability allows her to steal and keep powers of other mutants when she touches them. And that when she touched Harry that she didn't steal his magic. Well that's because Harry's magic is like three times more then the average wizard, and because it's magic and not a human mutation it's not affected the same way as when Rogue takes a mutant's ability. Rogue simply got a boost from Harry's magic, but since it's not compatible with her mutant power, it won't last. So Rogue does have abilities that she's gotten from other mutants, but not Harry's magic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter Series or the X-men comics or movies. Further more, all related characters, themes and situations created within these works belong to their creators and them alone. I have not received any type of payment for this fanfic. Do not sue, me because I don't have any money anyways, so you'd just waste money on a lawyer and get nothing back!

**Chapter Three**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

**Voodoo**

Harry woke feeling warm, and the slight weight of Gambit's arms around him protectively. Harry smiled tiredly when Gambit's lips found his cheek.

"Good mornin' love," Gambit whispered, running his lips over Harry's ear. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yea, best sleep I've gotten in ages actually," Harry said finally opening his eyes to look up at Gambit. "What about you?"

"Same," Gambit pressed his lips against Harry's, and this time Harry returned the action, reaching up and wrapping his arm around Gambit's neck and moving his lips in sync with the older man's. Gambit groaned, and nipped at Harry's bottom lip, and Harry opened his mouth, allowing Gambit's tongue to enter and explore the sweet wetness. Harry moaned softly rolling onto his side so he was facing Gambit, pulling their bodies together.

Gambit tightened his grip on Harry's waist, and began sucking Harry's tongue back into his own mouth.

Harry moaned again, his eyes fluttering shut and he rocked his body against Gambit's, when their groins hit, both males groaned in the other's mouth. When they pulled away for breath, Gambit began kissing and sucking on Harry's neck and shoulders. Harry tangled his fingers in Gambit's hair, leaning his head back as he panted.

"G-Gambit," Harry moaned as Gambit began giving attention to his chest.

One of Gambit's hands moved down to Harry's hip, his fingers slipping just under the band of his boxers to rub the skin hidden beneath. Gambit's eyes opened and he looked down to see a long scar on Harry's hip. Now that their was decent light coming from the glass panels on the roof, Gambit could see that there were dozens of scars that littered Harry's body. Some larger then others, some small and barely noticeable. The one on Harry's hip seemed to be the most noticeable, four large thick long scars that seemed to go from Harry's hip down to mid-thigh.

Gambit pulled his mouth away from Harry's chest and pushed himself up on his elbow, and pulled the side of Harry's boxers down so he could see the scars. It looked like a bear had swiped at him.

Harry shifted slightly, looking down at what Gambit was.

"What happened 'Arry?" Gambit asked looking up at Harry's face.

Harry bit his cheek.

"Please 'Arry. Tell me what hurt ya," Gambit said running his fingers over the scars.

"C-claw marks," Harry said.

Gambit looked down at the scars, noticing that when he laid his hand out, his four fingers lined up perfectly with the marks. "Looks like somethin' Creed would do," Gambit muttered.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"An old... friend," Gambit said looking back up at Harry. "What kinda thing leaves scars like that 'Arry?"

"Werewolf," Harry said. "I got into a fight with one about a year or so back,"

"You've got a lot of scars 'Arry," Gambit said.

"It happens when you fight in a war Gambit," Harry said. " Don't you have any scars?"

Gambit frowned. "Not ones like you do," Gambit said.

"Can I see?" Harry asked.

Gambit sat up, and lifted his hair of the back of his neck. It wasn't a large scar, but it looked deadly. Harry moved onto his knees behind Gambit and looked at the scar.

"Can I... touch it?" Harry asked.

"Go ahead," Gambit said.

Harry swallowed and ran his fingers over the raised and discolored scar on the back of Gambit's neck, it looked like it could be just above the last vertebra of Gambit's spine where the spine met the base of the skull. "What happened?" Harry asked running his fingers over the scar a few more times, then touching the skin around it.

"Military Project," Was all Gambit said before letting his hair fall back down. He turned and got onto his knees so he was in the same position as Harry.

Harry looked into Gambit's eyes. "Who was that girl from the other day. Rogue? Is she like you?" Harry asked.

"A mutant? Yea, all three of 'em were," Gambit said carefully laying Harry back on the bed. "She and I used ta be lovers," Gambit said, his voice going low and husky, and he began planting soft kissed against Harry's chest. "But she left me, 'cos she thought I didn't love her enough," Gambit nipped at the dark mark on Harry's chest.

"Did you love her?" Harry asked closing his eyes, arching slightly into each of Gambit's touches.

"More then anything," Gambit admitted. "But not now," Gambit licked under Harry's chin, smiling when Harry drew a shaky breath.

"Do you want to fall in love again Gambit?" Harry asked, opening glazed eyes to look at the mutant.

"Are you offering 'Arry?" Gambit asked, raising himself up on his hands so only their lower halves were touching.

"Only if you think you could love me," Harry said. "If you don't think you can, then I won't offer," Harry said.

Gambit smiled. "Oh, I could fall in love with you 'Arry," Gambit said placing a fleeting kiss on Harry's parted lips. Harry gave a soft moan. Gambit rolled his hips. "My body already loves you," He said as Harry moaned louder.

"What about the rest of you? Your heart?" Harry asked.

Gambit raised an eyebrow. " My heart?" Gambit rolled his hips against Harry's again, grinning when Harry moaned a bit louder. "I don't know what happened to it 'Arry. I think you stole it," Gambit chuckled.

Harry grinned and opened his eyes. "That was a bit cheesy Gambit," He joked, and rolled his hips up against Gambit, and the older man groaned and bit his bottom lip.

"But did it work?" Gambit asked.

"I think it did," Harry leaned up and pressed his lips against Gambit's, wrapping his arms around the mutant's neck shifting his legs to tangle with Gambit's.

Gambit kissed Harry passionately, slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth and around Harry's tongue. Gambit pulled Harry's boxers off and tossed them off the end of the bed, and moved his hands down Harry's thighs and back up to grip Harry's rocking hips. Harry groaned in protest and nipped at Gambit's tongue.

"Don't wanna end the fun so quick do ya?" Gambit asked pulling away so he was kneeling between Harry's legs. Harry swallowed seeing the impressive bulge in Gambit's boxers. Gambit slipped his thumbs into the band of his boxers and slid them down. Harry groaned and his eyes glazed over when he saw Gambit's erection spring from the confines of his boxers. Gambit threw his boxers off the bed to join Harry's and leaned down, trailing kisses over Harry's abs.

"G-Gambit," Harry moaned.

"So, where are your dimples Harry?" Gambit asked looking up at Harry, resting his chin over Harry's bellybutton.

"You won't find them without me rolling over," Harry said blushing. "Where's your birthmark?"

Gambit chuckled and raised himself back up on his knees and ran a hand over his left inner thigh, showing off a small black mark, it was just a bit smaller then a dime. Harry smiled and rolled over slowly. Gambit took in the sight laid out before him. Harry had his arms folded under his chest, his head turned so his chin rested on his right shoulder. Gambit ran his hands down Harry's back, noticing a few scars that looked a lot like belt marks. He leaned down and pressed kisses against each one, before he found Harry's dimples. Just above the crack of his ass, two dimples, one on either side; they were small, but Gambit chuckled, finding them incredibly sexy. Gambit placed kisses to them as well before moving so his body hovered a few inches over Harry's. He pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek, before kissing Harry's lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gambit asked. "I can wait for as long as ya need 'Arry," Gambit said.

"I want to," Harry breathed looking into Gambit's eyes. "Just like this,"

"Alright cheri," Gambit reached over into one of the nightstand dresser drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube. "Try and relax, 'm not gonna lie, it's gonna hurt a bit,"

Harry pulled a pillow against his chest and hugged it. He lowered his head and took a deep breath. "I trust you Gambit," He said.

"Call me Remy," Gambit said coating his fingers in lube.

"Remy it is then," Harry said.

Gambit reached down and slipped his fingers between the cheeks of Harry's ass and massaged one over the puckered hole he found there. Harry hissed when Gambit pushed his finger inside. Gambit comforted him with tender kisses along his spine, moving his finger in and out slowly before adding a second. Harry let out another hiss of pain and nipped at the corner of the pillow against his chest. Gambit kissed Harry's cheek, whispering words of love and sex in French into Harry's ear.

Gambit twisted his fingers carefully, searching for Harry's prostate and when he found it he knew.

Harry cried out {_ Again... hit it again Remy!}_

Gambit just grinned. "What was that love?" He asked, he could tell the pleasure in Harry's tone of voice. And he'd be damned if he didn't get turned on by whatever language Harry was hissing at him Gambit twisted his fingers again, and Harry cried out and rocked his hips back. Gambit added a third finger, and quickly pressed against Harry's prostate with them.

_{N-no more... i-inside please Remy,}_ Harry pleaded looking over his shoulder at Gambit.

"Speak English 'Arry I don't understand ya," Gambit said with a grin. He was pretty sure he had an idea of what Harry was saying though.

Harry rolled over, and spread his legs as Gambit moved back on his knees to spread lube onto his straining member. "_I want you," _ Harry said.

Gambit smirked and fell between Harry's legs, and pressed their lips together, kissing passionately but slowly, their tongues moving together, predicting what would be happening with their bodies in just a few seconds. Gambit lifted one of Harry's legs to around his waist, and gripped Harry's hip with the other hand and slowly pushed himself in. Harry gritted his teeth and arched his back slightly. "Relax love," Gambit whispered, kissing away the rogue tears that slipped from Harry's closed eyes.

When Gambit was fully seated inside Harry he stilled, letting Harry take a few rough breaths, and get the quivering in his muscles to stop. Gambit waited, pressing kisses to Harry's face and neck.

_{Do it,}_ Harry said opening his eyes and Gambit looked at him. _{Move... please Remy, I can't take it}_ Harry rocked his hips slightly and Gambit understood.

He pulled himself out and thrust back in. Harry moaned and bit his bottom lip. As Gambit found rhythm in his thrust, Harry scrambled to find something to hold on to. One hand gripped the sheets next to him tightly. The other gripped Gambit's shoulder, his nails biting lightly into Gambit's tan flesh.

Gambit stole Harry's mouth in a searing kiss as he thrust into him, Harry began writhing back against him, meeting Gambit's every thrust. Soon panting and the sound of slapping skin filled the room.

_{ M-More Remy!}_ Harry pleaded.

Gambit pushed himself in deeper, moving harder until Harry screamed in pleasure, and his nails dug heavily into Gambit's shoulder. Gambit moved his hand from Harry's hip to his neglected cock that lay weeping between their sweat covered bodies. He began pumping it, and was rewarded with Harry pulling him down for a sloppy passionate kiss.

_{So... Remy... so close,} _Harry was panting heavily Gambit could feel Harry's muscles contracting, preparing for the orgasm that was coming.

Gambit thrust deeper, and faster, tugging on Harry's erection in the same rhythm.

Harry came with a cry, _{Remy!}_

Gambit managed a few more thrust before releasing with Harry's name on his lips.

When both were spent, Gambit laid carefully on top of Harry, slipping from him, placing tired kisses across his lover's slack jaw.

_{That was amazing,}_ Harry panted out, opening tired eyes to look at Gambit.

" 'Arry... I don't know what you're saying cheri. I don't know what language you're speakin'," Gambit said quietly in Harry's ear.

"_I'm sorry... I can't help it. When I get... excited it's like a switch," _ Harry said.

"I don't mind," Gambit chuckled brushing Harry's hair from his sweat stained face.

Harry smiled tiredly and closed his eyes.

* * *

When Harry woke again, it was after noon. He jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain in his lower back and searched for his clothes which Gambit had gotten rid of the night before, and his boxers that Gambit had tossed earlier that morning.

"Where ya goin love?" Gambit asked rolling over and sitting up.

"I have class in an hour," Harry said struggling into his jeans.

Gambit raised an eyebrow. "Can't ya skip it?" He asked leaning back against the headboard.

"I have a test on what we're gonna learn today," Harry said pulling his shirt on, then sighing as it was inside out.

Gambit chuckled. "Relax love, if ya rush you aren't doing yourself any favors," Gambit crossed his legs at his ankles, his groin thankfully covered by the sheets.

Harry slowed down, and pulled his shirt off and turned it right side out, and put it on again.

"Will you be coming back tonight?" Gambit asked watching Harry pulling on his shocks.

"I'll try. But the professors are probably gonna flip for not coming back last night, or this morning," Harry said slipping his feet into his shoes. He stopped now that he was dressed and looked at Gambit. "I promise I'm not running out on you on purpose. If I could I'd spend all day in bed with you," Harry knelt on the bed and leaned over Gambit, and kissed him. "I'll try to sneak out and we can have a late dinner, 'kay?"

" 'm holding ya to that 'Arry," Gambit said pulling Harry down for another kiss.

Harry moaned against Gambit's lips then pulled away. "I'll see you tonight," He said and with that left, running down the streets, trying to catch a glimpse of Hogwarts students.

"Harry!"

Harry spun and saw Hermione and Ron waving at him frantically from the door of a shop. Harry rushed down to them and grinned goofily.

"Where the bloody hell were you!?" Hermione asked cuffing him on the back of the head.

"Ow," Harry rubbed his head and blushed. "Sorry Hermione, I spent the night with Gambit,"

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione hit him again, on the arm this time.

"No need for violence Mione," Ron said, then patted Harry on the shoulder proudly. "Congrats mate on getting your cherry popped,"

"Ronald!" Hermione cried out turning her boyfriend. "No need to be vulgar,"

"But it's true," Harry said.

This time both of his friends yelled. "Harry!"

"I was just joking!" Ron added.

"Did you at least use protection!?" Was Hermione's cry.

Harry blushed as a few Hufflepuffs looked back at them, blushing like a bunch of virgin maids.

Ron sniggered as Harry covered his face.

"So Harry, tell me what happened," Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Well we walked around for a while last night, and ended up at his place, we were kinda getting into it and then he saw _it...._" Harry made a face and moved his hand over his chest.

Hermione and Ron, both knew about the Dark Mark that Harry was branded with, and nodded in understanding.

"Well I started freaking out, but then Gambit stopped me from leaving, and said he didn't care. At first because the tattoo moves he thought I was a mutant but I told him I wasn't," Harry said.

Hermione gasped. "Harry you didn't!" Her whisper was urgent and worried.

"He's a mutant Hermione," Harry said. "They've got a treaty with Magic Users. I didn't break the law when I told him," Harry watched her reaction.

Hermione relaxed. "I'm glad you did learn something in History of Magic this year," She said putting her hands on her hips. "So did he tell you his power?"

"Getting of topic here Mione," Ron said.

"Right!" Hermione said. "What happened after that?"

"Um.... after he calmed me down, he told me we didn't have to do anything and we laid in his bed and fell asleep," Harry said. "We did it when we woke up this morning, we were snogging, then he noticed my scars and asked me about them. I told him, and it kinda went from there," Harry ended with a shrug and a blush.

"And?" Hermione asked.

"And what?" Both Ron and Harry asked.

"Was it good?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes.

"Oh!" Harry blushed more.

"I don't wanna know!" Ron said moving forward into the shop more, paying attention to what the voodoo priest was saying.

"Well?" Hermione asked tapping her foot.

Harry gave another goofy smile and nodded. "It was amazing," Harry said blushing.

"Are you going to meet him again?" Hermione asked.

"That's if the professors don't hex me so I can't leave my hotel room," Harry said.

"Don't worry Harry. I know for a fact that Lavender Brown did not return to her hotel room for the past few nights, sneaking in early in the morning so she wouldn't get into trouble. But you forget Harry. We're adults in the wizarding world now. The professors can't punish us for not checking in with them. As long as we show up for the classes we're supposed to take it's fine," Hermione said. "You'd know that if you listen to the explanation Professor Sprout gave us back at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

Harry just smiled at her. "You know I love you right Hermione?" Harry said.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "You'd be in so much trouble with out me," Hermione said.

"That's why you're my mum," Harry said.

"You didn't answer my other question you know," Hermione said.

"Which one was that?" Harry asked scratching his head.

"Did you use protection?" Hermione asked.

Harry blushed and looked away.

"Harry!" Hermione chastised in a whisper.

"What? It was heat of the moment, I forgot to tell him, and he didn't remember," Harry said.

"You idiot!" Hermione hit Harry on the back of his head. "You know that Potters are known for male pregnancy. You have to be extremely careful when having sex Harry. What happens if you get pregnant with Gambit's child? Then what are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Then I'm going to take care of my baby Hermione," Harry said.

"Are you going to tell Gambit? After all this is just a fling isn't it?" Hermione asked.

Harry frowned. "It's not a fling Hermione," Harry told her. "I really care for Gambit," He said quietly.

Hermione pursed her lips and sighed. "Alright Harry," Hermione said. "In a week, I can make the potion to see if your pregnant. But I want you to be careful next time. Tell Gambit he's gotta wear a condom next time,"

Harry bit his bottom lip and nodded to her.

"I'm glad that you understand," Hermione said with another heavy sigh she pulled Harry into a quick hug. "I just don't want you to get hurt that's all Harry. And I know some people really don't like the idea of men being able to carry children. For wizards, most of all pureblood families it's a wonderful gift, but muggles and muggle-borns, don't really take well to the idea," Hermione said.

"You forget that Gambit's not a muggle Hermione. He's a mutant," Harry said hugging her back.

"I know. Male pregnancy isn't really heard of with mutants though. I've read of a few special cases, but it was with feral and animal based mutants," Hermione pulled away and looked at Harry. "And you're only eighteen Harry. You've got a long life ahead of you. Plenty of time to think about starting a family. Now is not the time thought," Hermione said.

Harry smiled at her. "I don't know what I'd do without you Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione sniffed and threw her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tightly. "Oh you stupid boy! You make me worry all the time, and then you get all sentimental on me and I start crying!" She said.

Harry smiled and hugged her again. "It's alright Hermione, just relax, we're missing the class," Harry told her.

Hermione pulled away from Harry quickly and fixed her clothes before she rubbed her eyes. "Damnit," She huffed before turning and walking into the back of the shop where the students were all standing around what looked like an altar. Harry smiled and followed his friend.

* * *

Harry made his way back to Gambit's later that night, and knocked on the door. He tried to ignore the tingle in the back of his skull that told him that someone was close by, by the feel it was that girl from the other night at Gambit's bar, Rogue.

"You're not going to get an answer,"

Harry turned around. Rogue was sitting on the edge of a water tower, her legs crossed and hands resting on either side of her.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"I'm just waiting for Gambit," Rogue said swinging her feet back and forth.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I just want to talk to him that's all," Rogue said. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Where are your friends?" Harry asked.

"Bobby and John are enjoying the town that's all," Rogue said. "Waiting for orders,"

Harry tightened his jaw. "What type of orders?" He asked.

"You ask a lot of questions," Rogue said. "Let me ask you one," She said.

Harry shifted his feet, and slipped his hands into his jean pockets, although he could preform most of his magic wandlessly he still carried his wand just in case. It was easier to over take an opponent who only thought you could fight with your wand.

"What are you?" Rogue asked. "You're not a mutant, you don't have the same feel. But you not a regular human. If you were my touch would've knocked you out. So what are you Harry?"

"That's none of your concern Rogue," Harry said.

"You're not surprised that I"m a mutant?" Rogue asked jumping down from the water tower to land about a dozen feet from Harry.

"Gambit told me," Harry said shifting his stance slightly.

"Oh? So he told you he's one to did he?" Rogue asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"What do you think of that? Huh? That Gambit's a mutant?" Rogue asked.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said.

"Figures," Rogue said.

"What's it to you? Why do you care so much about what goes on with Gambit?" Harry asked.

"Don't push my buttons," Rogue warned him.

"You started this whole thing," Harry told her.

"You little b-"

"Anna Marie,"

Harry looked to his left, he hadn't heard or even sensed Gambit coming closer. Harry shivered, he'd never had anyone be able to sneak up on him in almost three years. Gambit came over and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, and pulled Harry tightly against his side.

"Remy," Rogue said with a grimace. "I was waiting for you,"

"Anna Marie, we've already talked about this. I'm not going to help the Professor. I did my good deed for the year when I saved Cyclops' ass a few months back," Gambit said.

"We need someone with your skills Gambit," Rogue said, trying to sound civil.

Gambit chuckled. "You mean a thief?" Gambit asked. Harry glanced up at him.

"Among other things," Rogue said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, but no," Gambit said turning and unlocking the door to his apartment.

"Do it for me then," Rogue said as Gambit opened the door. "For old time sake," She added.

Harry tensed in Gambit's arm, and Gambit turned and looked at her. "For you? Now Rogue why would I go and do something for you? If I remember correctly, I didn't ever love you enough," Gambit said. "I'm just gonna do what you said I did. I'm going to ignore you. Good bye Rogue, have a safe trip home. Give Wolverine my best, Storm too," Gambit turned back and pulled Harry into his apartment and closed the door.

"Your friends have the most interesting names," Harry told Gambit as the older man shrugged out of his jacket.

"You haven't even heard half their names yet," Gambit said pulling Harry against him. Putting his hands on Harry's hips.

"Really?" Harry asked. "Name some others,"

"Let's see; Deadpool, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Angel that ones pretty normal. I've already said Storm, Wolverine, and Cyclops. You've met Rogue, Pryo and Iceman. There's dozens of names. Mutants like to have code names, makes life more fun," Gambit said.

"Oh really," Harry asked.

"Really," Gambit said kissing Harry softly.

"What would you name me?" Harry asked.

"A mutant name for you?" Gambit asked, then hummed as Harry sucked on his neck. "I don't know 'Arry," Gambit said quietly. He took the ends of Harry's shirt and pulled it over Harry's head. "Such a difficult question. Usually it takes a while to come up with a mutant name," Gambit said.

"You just can't think of anything can you?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I'll think of something later," Gambit said lifting Harry up. Harry wrapped his legs around Gambit's waist. "I've got more important things to do right now,"

"We're supposed to go out to dinner," Harry reminded between kisses.

"Lot's of places in the French Quarter are open late," Gambit said kissing down Harry's neck.

Harry hummed his consent, and Gambit laid him on the bed, and moved over him.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three.**

I hope you've enjoyed. There is one more chapter after this! That's right after chapter four Voodoo will be done! So tell me, what do you think about Harry being able to get pregnant? Hate it, love it, don't give a crap?

Please Review and Comment

Thanks for Reading!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Due to the feedback on Harry's pregnancy possibility I will not be ending this story after this chapter, but extending it into a full chaptered fic, how many chapters is it going to be? I'm not sure, but yes Harry will be getting pregnant in a later chapter.

**FYI:** The voodoo ritual that I am using in this story, of my knowledge isn't a real one, but I figured because of the fact that this is a Harry Potter crossover, and well Harry Potter is about magic, that I could make up my own, so if you are a follower of the voodoo religion, I mean no offense!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or X-men, which includes the related characters, themes, and situations. I also do not mean any offense by displaying Voodoo rituals in this fic. I do not receive any type of payment for these fics.

**Chapter Four**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

**Voodoo**

For a whole week, Harry was nervous. He had this nagging at the back of his mind that for the life of him he couldn't get to go away. Harry constantly told himself that he didn't get pregnant, that it's highly unlikely that he got pregnant after having sex for the first time.... even though he knew it had nothing to do with it.

Gambit could sense that Harry was worried about something, but didn't bring anything up for a few days, but now he couldn't stand the fact that Harry was chewing on the middle knuckle of his middle finger.

Gambit grabbed Harry's wrists, and pulled the younger's hands against his chest as the sat on the couch in Gambit's apartment. "Is something wrong 'Arry?" Gambit asked and Harry looked up at him and for the strangest reason, a smile bloomed on Harry's face, throwing Gambit for a loop.

"Do you like kids Remy?" Harry asked.

Gambit raised an eyebrow. Harry only called him '_Remy'_ when they were having sex, which they've had almost every day, Gambit thought with a small smile, that he quickly shook off. " Kids? Why?" Gambit decided to go with.

"It's a simple question Remy. Do you like kids?" Harry asked.

Gambit frowned. " 'm no good with kids," Gambit said and Harry snorted. "What I'm not,"

"I didn't ask if you were good with them Remy. I just wanted to know if you like them, like would you ever want to have any," Harry said.

Gambit leaned back and crossed his legs. "Well I guess I've thought 'bout it before," Gambit looked down at Harry. "But two men can't have kids 'Arry. Mutants can't adopt kids either here in the States, I know it's like that in a lot of countries to,"

"Magical communities allow mutants to adopt children. With a mutant's abilities it helps a magical child feel more at ease," Harry said and looked down at his hands still held against Gambit's chest.

"Why are you asking 'Arry?" Gambit asked. "Isn't it a bit early to be talkin' 'bout kids?"

Harry opened his mouth but all that came out was a distressed hiss so he snapped his mouth shut with a blush.

" Ya can tell me anything 'Arry," Gambit said.

"My father's side of the family carries this... well a mutation of sorts," Harry started, his brow furrowed as he tried to remember what Sirius, Remus and Hermione had told him over the summer when his blood test came back positive for the male pregnancy gene.

"Like the X-gene?" Gambit asked.

"Kinda," Harry said. "But it's only found in people of magical blood,"

"Alright, what's this gene do?" Gambit asked.

Harry blushed and looked down. "It allows men to get pregnant," He mumbled, then waited for the blow up.

But none came, Harry looked up at Gambit, to see that the mutant's face was surprisingly calm, devoid of a look of disgust or one that made it look like he thought Harry was joking. "You can get pregnant? Like swell up like a beach ball pregnant?" Gambit asked.

Harry laughed a bit at that. "Yea, I can carry children," He said. "You're not freaked out or anything?"

"You're talking to a guy who's friends with a man who's covered in blue fur, with only three fingers per hand and three toes per foot, with a tail," Gambit said. "I've seen some pretty strange things 'Arry, a guy that can pop out kids isn't the strangest," He said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "The fact that I can have kids, as a male, isn't the strangest thing you've seen?" He asked.

"Nope," Gambit said.

"Then what is?" Harry asked.

Gambit frowned. "Don't know, there's so many mutants out there, and a lot of 'em have some pretty strange abilities," Gambit said.

Harry took a deep breath, and a few minutes of silence fell over them.

"Why did you ask about kids Harry?" Gambit asked.

"The first time we had sex... you didn't wear a condom," Harry muttered. "A friend of mine wants me to take a test later tonight,"

Gambit looked down at Harry. "Yea? If you are, then what?" He asked.

Harry shook his head. " I don't know honestly," Harry ran his fingers through his hands. "I have enough money and stuff to take care of me and a baby very comfortably for a lifetime and i-if you wanted I wouldn't bother you f-"

"What do you mean?" Gambit asked.

"W-well you.... I live in England Gambit, and you live here," Harry said motioning around Gambit's apartment. "And y-you never said that you wanted kids or a family... and I do s-"

"I never said that I didn't want a family either 'Arry," Gambit said and Harry looked at him. "It's a bit sudden sure, but remember what I told ya? I got morals 'Arry," Gambit said leaning down so he was eye level with Harry. " I take care o' my own, and right now, that means you, and if your pregnant, that means the baby too,"

"But you have a life here," Harry said.

"My life is portable," Gambit countered.

"We've only known each other about a month," Harry said.

"I've got all the time in the world," Gambit said.

Harry swallowed. "Do you want to be with me?" Harry asked.

Gambit raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't.... do you think you would've woken up in my bed, or of a bed in some random motel?"

Harry looked up at Gambit. Before he could say anything, Gambit pressed his lips against' Harry's. Harry let out a surprised but '_manly'_ squeak against Gambit's lips before relaxing into the kiss, and returning it.

Gambit made Harry lay back on the couch and trailed kisses down Harry's neck. "Gambit," Harry said.

"I know, love," Gambit said. "No further then this tonight," Gambit laid down on top of Harry, supporting himself by his arms on either side of Harry's head. "What time are ya meeting your friend?" He asked pressing kisses to Harry's cheeks.

"Eight," Harry said.

Gambit glanced at the clock on the wall and hummed. "That gives us four hours," Gambit returned to placing kisses on Harry's exposed flesh, moving down to Harry's neck. "What should we do?"

"We could go to lunch, or just stay here like this," Harry said wrapping his arms around Gambit's shoulders.

"Stay here it is then," Gambit said and pressed his lips to Harry's.

"Do you want to go with me?" Harry asked.

Gambit looked at Harry. "To meet your friend?" He asked.

"It's a good idea if you want to be with me right? That you meet my family," Harry said.

Gambit hummed against Harry's neck. "Alright then 'Arry," Gambit said. Harry smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

"You're late Harry!" Hermione yelled as Harry opened the door to the hotel room he was sharing with Ron.

"Sorry Mione, we stopped to get something to eat first," Harry said.

Hermione's mouth fell open when she spotted Gambit. She recovered rather quickly though and held out her hand for Gambit. "Hermione Granger," She said.

"Remy LeBeau," Gambit said shaking Hermione's hand. " 'Arry was telling me all about ya Ms. Granger over dinner,"

"Call me Hermione or Mione please," Hermione said smiling.

"Only if ya call me Gambit,"

"Fair enough," Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest. She turned to Harry. "Well, at least he has good genes," She said and Harry blushed.

"Mione!" Harry cried.

Gambit chuckled. "Le's not jump to conclusions alright?"

"Nervous about possibly being a father Gambit?" Hermione asked.

Gambit just smiled, but didn't answer.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"He went to go get a bit of monkshood for me," Hermione said. "It has to be added at the same time as the blood in order for the test to work, and the bit that I had with me was bad," Hermione said, seeming a bit upset that one of her potion ingredients wasn't good.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You carry a potions kit with you Hermione?" Harry asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You don't?" Hermione asked.

"Uh no, I"m terrible at potions," Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm going to check on the potion, I'll be right back," She said and went into the bathroom. Gambit sat behind Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"Are you nervous?" Gambit asked quietly, his lips against Harry's ear.

"A bit," Harry said lacing his fingers with Gambit's.

"It'll be fine," Gambit said as the hotel room door opened again, and Ron ran in.

"Hermione!" Ron called. "Oh hello Harry," Ron said grinning, then looked at Gambit. "You must be Gambit," He said, his grin fading.

"Yes, nice to meet you," Gambit said.

Ron crossed his arms. "Just so you know, if you hurt Harry, not only will I hex you so you're always looking at your backside, I'm pretty sure that the rest of my family will want a piece of you too,"

Harry had to bite back his laughter. "I'll keep that in mind," Gambit said. "It was nice to meet you to,"

"Hermione's checking the potion," Harry said.

"Right," Ron said finally taking his eyes off Gambit and turned and went into the bathroom.

"I feel so loved right now," Harry said grinning goofily.

"Really?" Gambit asked. "Why's that?"

"Between Ron and Hermione and you, how can I not feel loved?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Gambit said resting his head on Harry's shoulder as Hermione and Ron came out of the bathroom. Hermione carrying a steaming clear tube of clear thick potion in one hand and a needle in the other.

"Loving feeling is gone," Harry said eyeing the needle Hermione had.

"Don't be a baby," Hermione said

"I can't help it," Harry whined.

"After everything you've been through, you're still afraid of needles," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Gambit, will you mind helping me?"

"If you do it, I'm sleeping here tonight," Harry hissed.

"Don't be like that love," Gambit said pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek and took Harry's hand and held it out. "Just relax," Gambit's voice took on again that husky hypnotic tone, and Harry felt himself relax. "Good," Gambit whispered in Harry's ear. Gambit nodded to Hermione and she pricked Harry's thumb. Harry didn't even notice, to caught up in Gambit's hypnosis.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked as Hermione swirled the potion now that the monkshood and blood were in it. It had flashed blue then turned clear again.

Gambit released his hypnosis and Harry took a deep breath. "It's a lover's touch," Gambit said and pressed a quick kiss to Harry's lips. "Alright love?"

Harry nodded. "You did that the other night too. What was it?" Harry asked.

"If you figure it out, it'll ruin the fun," Gambit said.

Harry frowned and looked at Hermione. "So, how long do we wait?"

"Three to five minutes," Hermione said. "If it turns purple you're pregnant, red if you're not,"

"Why purple?" Harry asked leaning back against Gambit's chest as Ron and Hermione settled on Ron's bed.

"Monkshood is generally purple, there are some cases where the flowers are blues or even white," It wasn't Hermione that answered, but Gambit. "Monkshood will determine the color of the positive result,"

The three teens looked at him. "How did you know that?" Hermione asked.

"I live in New Orleans, I know things," Gambit said smiling.

Hermione frowned. "Right," She lifted the potion and swirled it again, the liquid had taken on a cloudy milky white color. "There's the positive for the pregnancy gene," She said more to herself then to the others. "A few more minutes, and we'll know if you're going to be a teen parent,"

"Great," Harry said dryly.

"It's only your fault Harry James Potter! You were warned, by Remus, Sirius and myself," Hermione snapped.

"I know," Harry defended. "I was stupid, I get it," He said.

Hermione huffed and looked at the potion. "Red, you're clear," She said.

Harry groaned and rubbed his temples. "Wonderful,"

"You don't sound happy," Gambit said.

"I am, just tired I guess," Harry said.

"Why don't we go back to my place then," Gambit suggested. "You can get to bed early,"

"Good idea," Harry said.

"Don't forget we've got class tomorrow night," Hermione said as Harry and Gambit made their way to the door.

"Right, the voodoo ritual thing, got it," Harry said. "Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow," He said and left with Gambit right behind him.

"Let's go celebrate," Gambit whispered as they walked onto the street.

Harry grinned and turned to face Gambit. "How would we do that?" Harry asked.

Gambit took Harry's hips tightly into his grip. " Makin' love of course," He pulled Harry against him, and kissed him sensually.

Harry moaned and reached up, tangling his fingers in Gambit's hair. "We had sex yesterday," Harry said when they pulled away.

"It was amazin' too," Gambit began kissing down Harry's neck. "But we should still do it tonight," Gambit sucked just below Harry's left ear, and Harry's toes curled in his shoes and he moaned.

"Remy," Harry gripped Gambit's shirt. "At least wait until we're inside,"

Gambit grinned and pulled away from Harry just long enough to lead the way back to the rooftop entrance to his apartment. He pushed Harry up against the door, and attacked his mouth again.

* * *

Harry stood between Hermione and Ron. The Hogwarts students had formed a wide circle around a clearing in the woods outside the city. There was a large fire in the center of the clearing, a group of four men and two women were on the north side of the fire beating heavily on drums. There were other people dancing around the fire and chanting. Two women who were leading the ritual had snakes draped around their shoulders as they chanted louder then the others.

Harry was surprised by the amount of magic in the air, this was the ritual that Voodoo followers used to find their animagi forms, and other magic users that had their animal forms would also turn into their forms through out depending on the level of their magic. Most of the students were already shifted, Harry could tell that Ron and Hermione were also both close to changing, where as he just felt a bit dizzy.

Ron shifted first, a Jack Russell Terrier, just like his patronus. Hermione followed shortly after, a bobcat.

Harry looked around the clearing, he was one of the only people still as a human. Some of the performers had even turned.

Finally as the music was dying down and the two women with the snakes began to shift, Harry did as well. With a roar he shifted into a lion with a pure black mane and a single black line going down his spine, making his tail completely black as well. and glowing green eyes. Harry laid down slowly, knowing that his large form dwarfed most of the forms here except for the horse and the gorilla that were on the other side of the clearing. There were two other large cats, but their size didn't come anywhere near that of an adult male lion.

Harry knew it'd take a few hours to change back because of the ritual but was in no hurry, he had told Gambit he wouldn't be back until late tonight.

* * *

It was midnight when Harry was able to return to the city, and he headed to Gambit's bar to find him,

As soon as Harry entered, he could feel nearly a dozen mutants in the back room, including Gambit and Rogue.

Harry gritted his teeth and headed back, there was a man standing outside the door when Harry got to it. He was wearing red sunglasses, and a stern look on his face.

"Not tonight kid, go home," He said.

Harry tried to push past him, but the man grabbed his shoulder.

"Gambit's busy," He said and Harry looked up at him.

Harry tried to calm himself, he still didn't like to be touched, most of all by people he didn't know. "Let go," Harry said. "Or I'll break every bone in your hand," He said.

"Look kid, whatever Gambit stole from you can wait," The man said.

Harry spun and kicked the man's legs from under him, then put his foot on the man's chest. "You're lucky we've got a treaty, or I really would've broken your hand," Harry said and pushed the door open with a wave of his hand and went inside.

Gambit was sitting on a crate of whiskey, Rogue, Iceman and Pyro were standing in different corners of the room. Perched in the back right corner on a support beam from the ceiling was a man with blue fur, and a tail. There was a bulky muscled man with a cigar in his mouth standing in the corner next to the door, a woman with red hair standing behind a man in a wheelchair in front of Gambit. There was a dark skinned woman with white hair sitting on a table against the wall opposite the door as well.

" What are you doing here?" Gambit jumped off the crate and moved around the woman and man in the wheelchair to Harry.

"I told you I was coming," Harry said, glancing out the open door as the man he'd knocked over got to his feet.

The man with the cigar laughed. "Got your ass kicked by a girl did ya Cyclops,"

"Harry Potter,"

Harry's eyes darted to the bald man in the wheelchair, who had turned around.

"My name is Charles Xavier,"

"I know of you," Harry said. "What do you want, and stay out of my head, I don't take kindly to people poking around in it. It's not a book to be read,"

"I apologize," Xavier said.

"What are you doing here? Gambit already told her no," Harry said nodding towards Rogue.

"The situation called for a more drastic approach. We need Gambit's help," Xavier said calmly.

"A team this large and you need help?" Harry asked looking around. "What for?"

" 'Arry," Gambit said and Harry looked at him. "Go wait outside, please,"

Harry gritted his teeth. "Gambit, I want to know what's going on,"

"Look kid, it's time for you to go," The man with the cigar grabbed Harry's shoulder, and Harry reacted, he apparated behind the man then flung him across the room, stopping him mid-air before he could crash into the woman with white hair.

"Don't touch me. Don't treat me like a child either," Harry lowered the man to the ground and looked at Gambit. "It's not like I don't know what you are, so don't hide it from me,"

"I'm not hiding from ya 'Arry," Gambit said. "Please, just wait outside, I'll explain everything later,"

Harry stared into Gambit's eyes for a few minutes, then slowly nodded. "I'll go back to your place and wait for you," Harry said and apparated away with a loud crack.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four.**

I thought I might as well add a little voodoo considering that the story is named Voodoo, but I have to admit it's a bit lame. My knowledge of voodoo is very small, so I didn't really know what to do. Also look! Is that... a plot?! Oh my god, it is!

For those of you who were worried that Harry would get pregnant so soon, it's okay, Harry won't get knocked up for a while ^-^

So thanks for reading!

Please Review and Comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I received Fan Art! Oh my god! I'm so excited everyone should check it out, because I said so! Djessie77 drew it, and you must thank her/him for it, because it made me get off my ass and work on the fic which I was planning on putting off until next week.

**K:** Yes, isn't it exciting? Oh, and I love you too!

**KSuzki: **I explained that I wasn't very well versed in Voodoo, but I'm not completely unknowledgeable about it. I know there are different types depending on where in the world you are, and the subcultures in the area. What I do know about Voodoo is from a few brief trips I've made down to New Orleans, and I'm planning on learning more eventually. I've always been interested by Voodoo, but have never taken the time to learn more about it. Yes, I know that the name of this fic is a bit... off considering there isn't really much Voodoo in it. But again, it's fiction, I get an artistic license. This fic is supposed to be about Harry and Gambit's relationship, the attraction that happened between them instantly almost, like magic, thus the name. I figured since Gambit is from New Orleans I thought I'd name it "Voodoo" because Voodoo is often thought of for it's 'magic' and not for the fact that it's a religion. Do you see where I'm coming from? Thanks for the review.

**Reminder! ** Parsletongue will be displayed like this { Speech}

**Beta: ****Dysgrammatophobia **(Thanks again!)

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Harry looked up when the door to Gambit's apartment opened and the mutant walked in.

"I don't like being treated with kid gloves, Gambit," Harry said.

"I need your help," Gambit said looking at Harry, whose eyes went wide in shock.

"Okay," Harry said.

"Another member of Xavier's team has gotten into some trouble while trying to steal some data files from the military," Gambit said.

Harry chewed his cheek. "What's more important the files or the mutant?" he asked.

"They are both very important," Gambit said. "The military wants to do experiments on mutants. The file has names in it. If Xavier gets it he can give those people a heads up. The mutant in question is Shadowcat, or Kitty Pryde, and the fact that she can't get out is troubling,"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"She can walk through walls," Gambit said.

"Oh, I can see where that would worry someone," Harry said leaning back on the couch as Gambit straddled his lap. "But why do they need you to go get her? You can't walk through walls and there would have to be a lot of things at work to keep a person from using their mutation," Harry said.

"Because I've got more than just my power to fight with," Gambit said. "I've trained as a thief too."

"So, are you going to help?" Harry asked as Gambit trailed kisses down his neck.

"What do you think?" Gambit asked.

"It is the right thing to do, but it sounds dangerous," Harry said unbuttoning Gambit's shirt.

"A bit," Gambit said.

"Would you have their help?" Harry pushed Gambit's shirt off his shoulders.

"What they can spare," Gambit said pulling Harry's shirt over the teen's head.

"I'll leave school. I don't need it right now. If you need my help, you've got it," Harry said laying back on the couch as Gambit began placing kisses down his chest.

"Good," Gambit pulled Harry's pants and boxers off eagerly. He ran his hands down Harry's outer thighs and up his inner thighs so his hands met over Harry's groin and the teen jerked beneath him.

"Remy," Harry moaned softly.

"Turn over and get on your knees," Gambit said. Harry did what he was told, holding himself up by his hands on the armrest in front of him. Gambit purred seductively and Harry felt a tingle go up his spine then straight to his groin.

Gambit moved behind Harry, rocking his still jean clad hips into Harry's ass, making the wizard's breath hitch. "You like that?" Gambit asked.

"Yes," Harry hissed looking over his shoulder when he heard the sound of a zipper.

Harry rested his head between his hands and moaned when he felt slick fingers probing him. The first pressed in and Harry moaned again.

Gambit worked quickly—preparing Harry. He then fitted himself with a condom and pushed in.

{Ah! Remy...} Harry rocked back against Gambit as the mutant started thrusting. {Yes, yes, yes!}

Gambit chuckled and pressed kisses to Harry's spine as he thrust in and out of him.

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving school?!" Hermione snapped.

"Shh," Harry said looking around the small cafe.

"Harry," Hermione said. "Ron, say something!"

"Why are you leaving?" Ron asked.

"That's not what I meant," Hermione said.

"Still, it's important," Ron said. Hermione sighed and turned to Harry. "Spill mate."

"Gambit needs some help. Another mutant's gone missing," Harry said.

"Mutants can take care of themselves," Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Hermione, please," Harry said. "I've already wrote to Remus and Sirius and they said that they're okay with me helping," Harry said. "I already told Gambit' I'd help,"

Hermione pursed her lips. "Alright, what makes you think you can do anything?" She asked.

"Gambit told me this other mutant went missing after going to steal files on a military project which would be experimenting on mutants. Military means government, government means-"

"You can throw your name around," Hermione leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. "Harry... I still don't like the idea of this happening. Just because the British Ministry of Magic and the American Muggle Government have an understanding—and you have helped them out since the war started to escalate—doesn't mean that you should get into this. Mutants are a whole other level, Harry. If you get between mutants and the American military and government then your name's not going to mean much. The military wants to test wizards too, Harry. Most of all strong ones,"

"She's got a point mate," Ron said.

"I know," Harry said chewing his bottom lip. "But if I help Gambit, I can keep an eye on him,"

"Hero complex," Hermione said. "Gambit is a grown man Harry, a mutant who can take care of himself. He doesn't need your help. Besides, he doesn't know who you are yet. He just knows you as 'Harry the wizard', but once he knows you as 'Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived' your relationship could completely change. I can tell you this now Harry—guys like Gambit don't date mainstreamers like you."

"I really hate when you use psychology on me," Harry muttered looking down at his coffee. "Since when am I a mainstreamer, though? I cause my share of trouble," Harry said.

"Yea, but you do it for good. You're so selfless Harry—it's a bit sickening," Hermione said.

"Am not," Harry defended.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yea you are mate," the red head snorted.

"You were wrong about him being a player though Mione," Harry said and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"A fluke," Hermione said.

"I like to think I can change people for the better," Harry said.

Hermione hummed. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Hermione said.

"Of course I don't," Harry said smiling. "I always just run in and hope for the best," Harry shrugged.

Hermione rubbed her temples while Ron laughed, "Good one mate."

"It's not good when it's true," Hermione said looking at the two boys. "Just be careful and if it gets too dangerous back out of it. Be smart instead of brave for once."

Harry gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry Hermione," He said. "It's not that easy to get rid of me."

Hermione smiled back. "If you get hurt, I'm going to kill you," she said seriously.

"Won't that have the opposite effect of the one you want?" Harry asked.

* * *

Harry returned to Gambit's apartment and went inside.

The large man who had been in the back room of the bar, who turned out to be Wolverine, was there along with the man with the sunglasses called Cyclops.

Gambit was sitting on the couch, Cyclops was standing in the corner, and Wolverine was leaning back against the wall.

"How did it go?" Gambit asked.

"I can leave whenever," Harry said.

"Your things?" Gambit asked.

"In my pocket," Harry said, and smiled at the confused look on Gambit's face. "Magic, remember?"

"We need to go," Cyclops said and Harry glared at him. "The longer we wait, the less likely we'll be able to help Kitty."

"Lead the way," Harry said sarcastically as Gambit stood.

Cyclops glared at Harry before leaving the apartment. Wolverine followed silently after, letting Gambit and Harry be the last ones out. They walked in silence to a car parked in the alley and Harry raised an eyebrow. It was a black four-door sports car of some type. Harry had never really been interested in muggle cars; he preferred flying.

They all got in—Wolverine driving, Cyclops in passenger, and Gambit and Harry in back.

"So what's your first move?" Harry asked.

"We already know where Kitty's being held we just can't get in," Cyclops said.

Harry rolled his eyes, and Gambit smirked. "Okay, what are you planning on doing? How are you going to get in, how are you going to get to Kitty, and how the hell are you planning on getting out of a military base?" He asked.

"We were hoping Gambit could crack the locks, we fight our way in and out—simple," Wolverine said.

"Take me to D.C.—I'll get in, do some surveillance, and get back out," Harry said and Gambit looked at him.

"Excuse me 'Arry, but how the hell are you going to get in? I doubt they'll let some teen run 'round in a military base," Gambit said.

"I'm not just some teen Gambit," Harry said.

"What's that mean?" Gambit asked.

"Long story," Harry said looking out the window. "When I get out of the base, after a few days, we can go from there."

"'Arry," Gambit clenched his jaw. "I asked for help, not for you to put yourself in danger,"

"And you think I'm going to let you put yourself in danger?" Harry asked looking at Gambit. "I don't think so."

Gambit's eyes narrowed. "I'm not letting you do this alone," he said.

"I'm not doing anything alone," Harry said. "It's a team effort—I'm doing my part. Then you and they will do the rest. Your part is much more dangerous than what I'll be doing," Harry said.

"Like hell. You'll be alone 'Arry," Gambit said.

"Just trust me Gambit. I can take care of myself. Trust me," Harry said.

Gambit made a face then closed his eyes. "If anything happens, I'm coming after in after you."

"I hope so," Harry said.

"You get one day," Gambit said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Can't do much surveillance in one day," He said.

"You'd better do as much as you can, because after that, that's it 'Arry—end of discussion," Gambit said.

"Two or three days," Harry said.

"No," Gambit said.

"Damnit Remy! Give me a bit of credit," Harry snapped and Gambit looked at him. "I know what I'm doing. I was part of a war remember?"

Gambit frowned. "I remember," He said.

"Good," Harry turned, ending the conversation.

* * *

"General Swartz," Harry said walking up to the man as he walked out of a building.

The fifty year old man looked down at Harry and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, can I help you?"

Harry held out his hand. "My name's Harry Potter. I'd like to have a few words with you if that's okay."

Swartz looked at Harry for a few minutes before shaking his hand. "For a fellow soldier, I think I can spare a few minutes. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well General-"

"Call me Paul."

"Well Paul," Harry started, glancing to his left to where Gambit and Wolverine were sitting in a diner across the street, giving a short nod. "I heard about a military project you've been working on, and I'd like to be a part of it," he said, turning back to the man as they got into the back of a limo.

"Military Project?" Swartz asked.

"Yes, it's a project of experimenting on mutants—combining abilities," Harry said.

"How do you know about it?" Swartz asked.

"I'm a wizarding political figure head. You think I don't know about what's going on in my allies' military?" Harry asked.

The man gave a short nod. "You do know that this is top secret, correct?"

"Yes, I do," Harry said.

"You are also aware that while you are part of this military project that you will be treated as an American citizen and if you betray any information you will be arrested for treason and treated as a terrorist?" Swartz asked.

"This isn't the first time I've been part of a government project that's top secret. I've been a top secret military program sir," Harry said looking at the man.

"I know," Swartz said.

"Then let's get to business," Harry said.

* * *

Harry opened his phone and called Gambit.

"What's going on?" Gambit asked.

"I'm going into the base first thing tomorrow morning. I'll be briefed on the flight there and they've got Shadowcat, but they haven't done any tests on her. They're just keeping her in a room where everything's electrified—she can't phase through. She's not hurt as far as I know," Harry said.

"What about the project?" Gambit asked.

"I was just given the basics. Twenty-nine names on the list—including a few names from the Weapon X project, if that means anything," Harry said.

"Yes, it does," Gambit said.

"Alright, I have to go; they're making me stay at a hotel until I leave. Remember, I get three days before you come storming in," Harry said and hung up as Swartz and a few others came out of a room.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Henry Rolland, the scientist behind the project," Swartz said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Harry said holding out his hand.

"Same," Rolland was in his mid-thirties, and was staring at Harry in wonder. "Never met a wizard in person, most of all one as powerful as you Mr. Potter."

"Call me Harry."

"Harry then," Rolland said with a smile. "Would you mind allowing me some blood samples?"

Harry chuckled. "I'm sorry Mr. Rolland, but my blood is worth millions of dollars to some bad people; I'm going to keep it in my body at all cost," Harry said.

"Understandable, but I thought that the war was over," Rolland said.

"Just because the war is over, it doesn't mean there aren't other evils or just crazy people who know how to make love potions, Mr. Rolland," Harry said.

"Potions—you must teach me about them," Rolland said and Harry raised an eyebrow; this man was completely insane.

"That's not why I'm here, Mr. Rolland," Harry said.

"Right, I'd be more then happy to have you as part of my team," Rolland said and Harry smiled.

"Great, I can't wait to get started," Harry said.

* * *

The flight to South Dakota was uneventful; Rolland kept asking Harry a million different questions about the wizarding world, which Harry answered vaguely. Just because the American Government and the British Ministry of Magic had a basic understanding of each other, it did not mean that Harry was going to give away everything about his people. There were just some things, which muggles were better off not knowing.

The base looked completely unremarkable—just one large multi-level square building with several different smaller buildings around it, along with a few hangers, and plenty of security in the forms of gates, guards with guns, and cameras.

Harry followed Rolland into the main building, past security, and down to the fourth basement level.

"This is one of our mutant subjects. Her code name is Shadowcat," Rolland said as they stopped in front of an observation window.

Harry looked at the girl. She looked to be around the same age as Rogue was. Her hair was wavy and dark brown—brushing over her shoulders. She was a pretty girl, dressed in a white pair of pants, and a shirt. "Are there others?" Harry asked.

"Only three," Rolland said leading Harry down the hall past two empty rooms before coming to another window. Inside was a man in his late twenties dressed the same as Kitty. His body was covered in what looked like scales. Harry raised an eyebrow. "This is John, but he likes to be called Snake. He has different stages of transformations—fully human, fully snake, and this," Rolland said excitedly.

"Like an animagi," Harry said.

"That's correct," Rolland said. He led Harry to another window. Another man in his late teens, around the same age as Harry, sat inside. He seemed completely calm, until he noticed Harry and Rolland at the window. The mutant opened his mouth and screamed. Harry could see the waves of sound coming from his mouth and the window vibrated hard before the man closed his mouth and flipped Rolland the bird. "Meet Peter," was all he said before going to the end of the hall to the last window.

The room was filled with green smoke. Harry moved closer to the glass then stumbled back when a little girl with white blond hair and stunning blue eyes jumped against the glass—sticking to it with her finger tips and bare toes. She screamed, but Harry couldn't make out what she was saying. Harry stared at her with wide eyes before she jumped off the glass—vanishing into the room.

Rolland chuckled again, "and this is Amber. We haven't quiet figured out the extent of her abilities only that her smoke is toxic—it's a lot like arsenic," Rolland said looking at Harry.

"Are they here willingly?" Harry asked.

"Peter's and Amber's family gave consent for them to be here, John was brought in, and Shadowcat actually came to us," Rolland said and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting," Harry said following Rolland back into the elevator and up to the top of the building (the sixth floor). The large room was completely white; there were several desks with computers on them. The workers didn't even look up as Rolland walked through and out a door on the other side of the room. Swartz was in this new room, which was dark compared to the one they just left. He and with several other generals were leaning over a table.

"Generals, I'd like you to meet Harry James Potter, wizard, and a new member of the team," Rolland said, and the others looked at him.

"Just a kid," one said.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling myself sir," Harry said. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "I've been following the mutant movement very closely and I know that you could all use a little help on the retaliation you've been having. I'd like to offer my services and help with this project," Harry said walking over to the table and looked down at the several photos that were laid out. He stiffened a bit when he saw a photo of Gambit. "Are these the other mutants that you want to use?" Harry asked quickly glancing at each name. If he saw it once, he could take the memory out, put it in a pensieve, and view later.

"Yes," Swartz said.

"Any in particular you're after?" Harry asked, shifting a photo to get the name of the mutant in the photo under it.

"Several who we've tested on before but never got the full potential from," Swartz said. He picked up Gambit's photo first, then two others, and handed them to Harry.

Harry looked at each one carefully: Gambit/Remy LeBeau, Deadpool/Wade Wilson, and Scott Summers/Cyclops. _ 'Not good.'_

"There are others who we've heard of with abilities we'd like to get our hands on," Rolland said, walking over to the table next to Harry. He pulled several photos from the pile. Harry looked at each quickly: Iceman, Pyro, Pixie, Rogue, Colossus, and Marrow. "These are the best candidates; they are young and healthy."

Harry nodded and set the photos down. He looked at Rolland, "When do we get started?" he asked.

"We've got a team tracking down Marrow as we speak. The others are going to be more complicated to find. Most are working for, or in close contact with, Professor Xavier who always knows when we're coming. Deadpool and Gambit were mutants that managed to get away on their own and stay hidden for the most part, although Gambit's always been a bit flashy; we just can't seem to lock him down," Rolland said. "As for Deadpool, he's a strong weapon; he just gets away from us."

"That's what happens when you make weapons too strong." Harry said, looking at Rolland. "You only give them enough power that your enemies can't handle, but not so much that you can't too."

"True," Rolland said. "Why don't I take you to your room to get settled? There's not much to do around here. You'll be free to wander around," Rolland said.

"Sure," Harry replied.

* * *

Harry went back down to the holding cells, over to Kitty's window, and tapped on the glass. The girl came over. Harry pushed the button for the intercom. "Hello, Kitty, my name's Harry."

"That's nice, what do you want?" Kitty snapped at him.

"I'm a friend," Harry said. "Xavier sent me."

Kitty crossed her arms over her chest. "Prove it," she said.

Harry dug into his pocket, pulled out a photo, and put it against the glass. It was of the younger members of the X-men. "Kurt says hello," He added.

Kitty relaxed visibly. "How the hell are you going to get me out?" She asked.

"I'm still working on that part," Harry said looking down the hall at the other windows. "I didn't know there were others in as well. Plus I've got to worry about the fact that Rolland's bringing in another and has plans for more," Harry said looking back at Kitty. "Just hang tight; I'll at least get you out. If I can get you out of the cell, can you get off the base and back to Xavier?" Harry asked.

"Totally," Kitty said.

"Okay. Tomorrow I'm going to let you out and give you something very important. Whatever you do you can't loose what I'll give you okay?" Harry asked.

"Sure, just don't wait too long. Rolland may seem nice and trusting, but he'll throw you in this cell if he finds out you're really a mutant," Kitty said.

"I'm not a mutant," Harry said.

"A human? Xavier went to a human for help?" Kitty asked.

"No, Xavier went to Gambit. I'm just part of the package deal," Harry said. "And I'm not human either," Harry looked towards the elevator. "Someone's coming down."

"It's lunch," Kitty explained. "You'd better beat it," she said.

"I'll be back," Harry said before he apparated into his room.

Rolland jumped, dropping the book he'd taken out of Harry's trunk with a heavy thud. "Harry, you scared me."

"Imagine that," Harry said. "What are you doing?" Harry asked, taking out his wand and waving it at his unpacked trunk—everything was repacked and the trunk locked.

"Amazing," Rolland said. "But I was looking at your books on potions."

"Potions are dangerous; most of all to humans. For some reason, when humans make potions, they generally don't work correctly," Harry said. "Most think it's because they don't have a magical core."

"What do you think?" Rolland asked.

"It happens because muggles are working with things that aren't from their world," Harry said.

"Right," Rolland said with a smile. "I'll leave you to yourself then," Rolland left the room and Harry waved his hand, throwing up a ward, before laying on his bed.

* * *

Harry went into one of the labs early the next morning and took a test tube. He went back to his room and took out the memories of the mutants on the list along with the few already on the base. He put several protection spells on it and made it so that only Xavier and Gambit could open it. Then he wrote a short note and attached it to the tube.

Harry waited until nightfall and went back down to the holding cells. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door to Kitty's cell and she rushed out. "Listen carefully. You need to get this to either Gambit or Xavier, no one else," He said, and Kitty nodded, wrapping the test tube in her hands.

"Thanks for this," Kitty said. "I owe you," she added.

"Get the hell out of here and don't get caught or we'll both be in trouble," Harry said.

Harry watched as Kitty took off before closing the empty cell door. Then he waited for the alarms. Harry looked down at the other cells, he wished he could get them all out unharmed, but he knew he couldn't. Even with his magic, it was hard to stop dozens of bullets from coming at you.

At five minutes past, Rolland came down with several guards, Swartz, and the other generals.

Harry looked at him. "Oops," Harry said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you run?" Rolland asked.

"Someone's got to make sure you don't go after her," Harry said taking out his wand.

"Big mistake," Rolland said.

"I know," Harry said waving his wand and the guards guns came out of their holsters and slid down to the opposite end of the room. "But I've got the upper hand right now," He said.

"Never judge a book by its cover Mr. Potter," Rolland said before he vanished. He reappeared behind Harry and wrapped an arm around his neck.

Harry felt a sharp pain in his neck and gritted his teeth. He looked up at Rolland. "You're a mutant?" Harry asked.

"I'm a test subject," Rolland replied. "The only successful transfer of the x-gene into a non-mutant; it's nifty," Rolland said.

Harry blinked several times as his vision began to blur. He tried to make his magic surge—to clear whatever it was Rolland had injected into him—but it didn't work. "Shit," Harry muttered.

Rolland laughed. "I know more about potions than I lead on. I was just hoping for a few more interesting ones. But this sleeping draught works pretty damn well," Rolland said letting Harry's neck go. Harry fell onto the floor with a heavy thud and a soft groan.

Harry couldn't move and his head was fuzzy. The last thing he thought was _'Gambit's going to be so pissed.'_

* * *

End of Chapter Five.

So here it is. Yes, it's a bit melodramatic, but it'll get better I promise! I find this chapter a bit well.... gay, but not in the good way (guy on guy gay) but gay like stupid gay. Anyways, I picked the mutants I did for the new project because they are some of my favorites. The three I made up were just whatever came to mind.

I know a lot of you are probably thinking, "Why didn't Harry just leave and get the info back to Xavier himself?"

Well, it's Harry's silly Hero Complex for one and the other reason will be disclosed in a later chapter.

Also I've got a new poll! Please check it out; it's on my profile!

Thanks for Reading.

Please Review and Comment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Comment/Review Replies:**

**Hitomi#1: ** Gambit's ability is considered hypnotic charm, which gives him subtle influence over humans and other sentient beings, so he can get them to believe what he says or things like that. (My boyfriend's best friend is X-men fanatic, he talks about it a lot so I know a bit about the subject, not saying that I know everything about it, just that he INSISTED on making that fact clear to me...) I have not mentioned his staff yet, but I know it's a big part of who Gambit is, so it will be making an appearance, don't worry, the telescopic staff, which is compliant with the comics (rather than the movie) will be in the story. Gambit's fighting abilities will also be in this story. The only reason I haven't mentioned them, is because Harry hasn't seen Gambit fight, and Gambit really hasn't talked about fighting all that much. Also, this story is more about the romance than the adventure aspect of both series so fighting really isn't that big of a part. Thanks for the review though, I'm glad you voiced your concerns about the character.

**Djessie77:** Hi again. The little things are what make a story, a lot of people think it's the plot, but I think even if you have a great plot, if you don't have the details, it doesn't matter how great your plot is, the story's gonna suck. Smex is always great, I'm glad you think my scene was good. Thanks for the review.

**Red713:** Harry's whole messing with the government.... The Wizarding World has strict guidelines so that the American Muggles can't say anything, or really do much if a wizard/witch interferes. Harry's thought process will be gone over in this chapter. I'll keep the whole sex scene advice you gave in my mind for the next one, which sadly, won't be for a while. You explained things very well actually, I understand what you mean ^-^

**Lyra:** I know. Lol. Glad you liked the ending, I didn't think anyone would, but I guess I was wrong, happily so.

**To all Other Reviewers: ** Thank you again for the crazy stalker love! Also I had a few people ask what an _'Outtie'_ is... It's when your belly button sticks out rather than dips in. I think there's another name for it, but I've always called it an outtie and I think they're adorable.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. The thing is this fic was only supposed to be four chapters, so making it longer and forming a plot that made even a little bit of sense took a bit of time.... So if you squint and tilt your head to the right you can kinda see a plot. Uh, I have plans for a bunch of different fics including another X-men/Harry Potter with the pairing as Wolverine/Harry (I promised) and I also want to do a Harry Potter fic and all kinds of others so I'm not going to drag this fic out for very much longer. I also want to try a few other fics from t.v. shows. If you want an idea of what fics I might do, look at my profile, I've got all types of info on what I like to slash and whatnot, and you can even send me PM's for which fic you'd like to see.

**Note: ** I prefer the look of the werewolf used in the 3rd Harry Potter movie over a werewolf that just looks like a big dog, so when picturing Remus as a werewolf please keep that image in mind, but instead of the grey fur, think sandy brown (his hair color) with a mix of other darker colors.

**Warnings:** This chapter contains mature themes. No Underage Readers please.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men.

**Chapter Six**

* * *

When Harry woke he found himself in a room he hadn't seen before. He was strapped to a metal examination table, that was in some of the lab rooms, so he figured that he must be in one. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. His head was still foggy, making getting control of his magic a bit difficult.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you."

Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked to his left, Rolland was standing in front of the door along with another doctor who was holding a metal tray. What was on it, Harry couldn't see, but he was pretty damn sure he wasn't going to like it.

"I can assume that the information I received about your body's ability to metabolize potions and other medications to be true then." Rolland stepped over to the table and the other doctor, a woman Harry noticed now, followed.

"You can say that." Harry managed, his mouth and throat were extremely dry, and his throat was sore.

"Tell me Harry, what were you thinking?" Rolland asked leaning over Harry, with a smug smile on his face. "Surely you knew that you were on a suicide mission from the start. You only managed to save one mutant, not much of an accomplishment if you ask me."

Harry didn't answer, instead turned his attention to the female doctor who'd set the tray she had down on a stand next to the table. Syringes and tubes filled with a red liquid, which Harry recognized as blood lay on it. Harry swallowed nervously and took another look around the room. Medical equipment filled the room, and most of the machines Harry was connected to. Also there was an i.v. that was inserted in the top of Harry's left hand, another in the inside of Harry's right elbow.

"Are you going to try to turn me into a mutant Rolland?" Harry asked turning his attention back to Rolland who was now holding a blood filled syringe.

"We've tested on a few other wizards, but their magical cores were not strong enough to take on the mutation. We're hoping that you will be able to handle it." Rolland said and Harry snorted.

"You really are an idiot." Harry said, and hissed when Rolland pushed the syringe into the i.v. tube, even though it wasn't painful to him. "Magic and mutations don't work out very well. You know that."

"I survived." Rolland said.

"Barely." Harry muttered. Rolland looked down at him. "You think I can't see the way the mutation and your magic are fighting inside of you. You'll be dead in a few months you know that better than anyone else."

"You're stronger than me, younger too." Rolland smiled as he stared at one of the monitors Harry was connected to. "We already ran some tests, your blood and mutant blood reacted positively in them."

"I won't form a mutation. My magical core might accept the blood, and DNA test will show I carry the X-gene dominantly, but I won't form any powers like mutants." Harry said.

"You can't know that." Rolland said, then nodded at the other doctor who injected another syringe of blood into the other i.v. in Harry's hand. Harry gritted his teeth. "Besides, the mutated blood will at least increase your strength, speed, endurance, you could even increase your life by a hundred years. Wizards are known for their long lives, but they don't live as long as mutants."

"It all goes by the power of their cores. Rolland you know all of this, why are you trying to do something you know will fail?" Harry asked.

"I don't know that it'll fail." Rolland said, again checking the monitors carefully.

"You're injecting the blood in batches. You're afraid that I'll have a bad reaction. You know I won't die, but you'll have to clean my blood or risk me loosing my magic. You know it won't end well." Harry said, but Rolland wasn't listening.

"So far so good." Rolland said. "Let's add two this time."

Harry closed his eyes and swallowed thickly, his head was starting to swim, and his stomach was knotting. The blood had reached his heart now, and it was only a matter of time until he started to reject it.

Rolland forced Harry's eyes opened, and flashed a light into each, muttering a few words to the other doctor who was now holding a chart and writing furiously on it. Several of the monitors went off together, ringing bells and buzzers filled the room.

Harry's hands balled tightly into fists and he clenched his jaw tightly so he wouldn't bite his own tongue if he started to convulse. The first wave of pain hit him like a mack truck and Harry's body arched off the table, his limbs straining against the leather straps that held him down. Rolland started yelling orders that the female doctor rushed to fulfill. Harry screamed out in pain and felt blood fill his mouth and he gagged on it, turning his head and trying to spit it out, but it filled his mouth so quickly that he couldn't keep all of it from his lungs.

* * *

**Xavier's Institute**

"Jean, will you be kind, and let our guest into the manor. Lead them here please." Xavier said suddenly, which made the room fall silent. Jean nodded and left the room quickly.

The others in the room were; Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Pryo, Iceman, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Beast, Colossus, Angel and Gambit. They had been discussing rescue plans for Harry. The memories Harry had gotten out with Kitty were being played on a projector thanks to Professor Xavier. Gambit had tried several times to leave and tear the base down in order to get to Harry, but Xavier insisted on a more diplomatic solution like always.

Gambit had refused to say another word after that. He was sitting in the corner of the room, gripping his staff that was at full extension and had actually cracked the tile floor in his attempt to control himself.

When the door opened, there were several looks of confusion. These people were definitely not mutants.

"Hello, M'names Sirius Black, this is Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Tonks, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Alastor Moody, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron Weasley. Another team is on it's way as well." The first man introduced and Gambit eyed them all carefully, unwilling to trust them, but the youngest looking red head, Ron, he'd seen several times with Harry.

"I'm Charles Xavier, these are my X-men." Xavier said nodding his head in acknowledgement. The first man introduced by Sirius, was staring intently at Gambit, and the look in his eyes reminded Gambit of when feral mutants were very close to loosing it.

"Harry sent us information that said he has found a very dangerous dark wizard that our government has been looking for for many years." Remus said looking around the room as the wizards that came moved through the room. "He was helping you with something right?"

"Yes." Xavier admitted. "As you know the American Military has been experimenting on mutants, trying to create weapons. We asked Gambit to get into the base and rescue another one of my team who had gone in before to get files that had the names of over three hundred mutants the government was willing to fo-"

"We don't need the political crap." One of the red headed twins said which made the other snort, and the other red heads roll their eyes.

"Just tell us where Harry's being held." The second twin said.

"Fred, George, relax." Sirius said, he was still grinning, and Gambit couldn't understand why. If he was truly a friend of Harry's, wouldn't he be upset?

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how close Harry was to you." Xavier said. "The base is in South Dakota."

"Wasn't so hard now was it." Both twins said.

"Fred, George." Bill said. "Enough."

"Wonderful." Remus said looking at the memories that were projected onto the wall. "I think we should go tomorrow night."

"I agree." Gambit said.

Remus looked at him. "You're Remy?"

Gambit nodded.

"Harry told me about you." Remus said, the look in his amber eyes changed dramatically.

"Why tomorrow?" Cyclops asked.

"We'll have an advantage." Bill answered, snapping Remus and Gambit out of their staring match.

"Advantage? How so?" Beast asked.

"We have a werewolf. Tomorrow's a full moon." Remus answered. "Not to mention the fact that with concealment charms and silencing spells, it will be a lot easier to sneak up on them. Even if they have wizards on their payroll and have spells set as alarms. We've got more fire power then them."

"Werewolves? Aren't they dangerous?" Iceman asked.

"Yes." Remus said. "But Harry is my cub. I'll be to focused on getting him back safely to think about anyone else. Just make sure to stay out of the way."

"I don't know about you but it's already been way to long for Harry to be there. Rolland is an evil son-of-a-bitch, and if he's really trying to do what we think. Harry's running out of time. If we don't get him back soon, we might not get anything back. We're asking you for the same help that Harry gave you. We don't need it, but we could both get what we need tomorrow night." Charlie said. "Come with us, or stay out of our way. We aren't going to take out anyone we don't need to, meaning your problems will still there in the morning, unless you come with. Understand?"

"We understand." Xavier said. "We'll give our help."

"Good." Sirius said. "We're leaving now, and we'll plan our attack once we're closer."

"Storm, go get the jet ready please." Xavier said. "Everyone else, get ready. I'll stay here."

Gambit was out of the room before anyone else had even started to move. A few seconds later, Remus was next to him, and grabbed a hold of his wrist painful tight.

"I want to warn you now. I know what you feel for Harry, but if you touch him tomorrow night, I will tear you into pieces." Remus said and Gambit stared at him.

"Why?" Gambit asked.

"He's my cub, and as a wolf, tomorrow, anyone and everyone will be a threat, even his mate. Until I know he's safe, and the moon has set, no one can touch him." Remus said.

Gambit gritted his teeth, but nodded.

"Once it's over, I won't get in your way, unless you hurt Harry." Remus said.

"I won't hurt 'im." Gambit growled.

Remus smiled. "You'd better not. You'll see what I do to anyone who hurts my cub tomorrow night." Remus turned and walked back down the hall where the rest of the wizards were standing, waiting for him.

* * *

**X-Jet**

Gambit shuffled a deck of cards in his hands, every once in a while he'd bridge the cards, or flip several of them into the air. The actions helped him remain calm. The group of wizards all sat quietly, gripping their wands, except of Remus who was massaging his temples with his amber colored eyes closed tightly. Gambit turned his attention to Sirius, wondering who this man was to Harry, Sirius seemed so excited about the upcoming fight.

"So what can you do?" Sirius asked, having noticed Gambit staring at him.

"Depends on who ya ask." Gambit answered cutting the deck.

"Don't be all mysterious now Gambit." Nightcrawler said and Gambit looked at him. "Basically he can charge things to blow up, and likes to use cards because he's really good at throwing them, plus they're light and easy to carry and hide. Also they don't get taken away at an airport." Nightcrawler answered with a grin.

"It's none of their business." Gambit said lowly and Nightcrawler looked at him.

"They are his family, they aren't going to turn on you." Nightcrawler said.

Gambit went to reply, but Storm cut him off. "We'll land in ten, hope you guys are ready for some serious fighting."

"Our other team is already waiting on the ground. We'll meet up, and prepare to move once the sun starts to set." Remus replied.

Gambit put the deck of cards back into it's box, and the box into the pocket of his trench coat.

* * *

Harry could feel the rise of magic before the alarms started going off. Once the chaos started, Harry forced himself to sit up. He could hardly keep himself upright, but he managed to and undid the restrains that kept him down with a burst of magic which made him fall forward off the bed with a low soft groan.

Harry pulled his arms under his chest and pushed himself onto his hands and knees and looked up at the heavy steel door in front of him. Another burst of magic and it flung off the hinges and into the wall behind it. The group of soldiers that had been running past turned their guns in to the room and at him. Harry was panting hard and struggling to keep himself from falling over. He had managed to do what he needed though, he got his scent out, Remus would easily find him now.

The sound of a loud growl made Harry let his arms give out on him, and fall to the floor. A few seconds after that, a werewolf was in front of him, its front paws and snout covered in blood, its fur heavily matted in blood, and a few bullet wounds were slowly mending themselves.

"Hey... Moony." Harry whispered tiredly. Moony dropped down on to all fours and sniffed Harry's hair before letting out a low long whine. "Where's Padfoot?"

Remus growled and nipped at the back of Harry's neck lightly and Harry chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I did something stupid again. I know, but I'd rather it be me than someone else." Harry said. Remus huffed and nudged Harry's cheek with his snout before laying down on his stomach so Harry could crawl onto his back. "Thank you Moony." Harry said pushing himself onto Remus' back, then wrapping his arms around the werewolf's neck. "Have you seen my mate Moony? Have you seen Gambit?"

Remus barked as he bounded down the hallway, knocking over soldiers who got into his way.

"Can you take me to him Moony? Please?" Harry said closing his eyes.

* * *

Gambit spun his staff, knocking three soldiers back with ease then turning to Sirius who grinned and nodded his head in thanks.

"You're a good fighter." Sirius said.

"Not bad yourself." Gambit replied and Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

"More of a brawler." Sirius said then turned his head to the left, closing his eyes briefly. "Remus has Harry. We should get the hell out of here now."

Gambit nodded and ran down the hall with Sirius behind him. Gambit easily cleared the way throwing cards to clear out walls or using his staff to knock most of the soldiers out of the way.

Gambit and Sirius both skidded to a stop Rolland standing in front of them, holding his wand tightly in one hand. An unconscious Harry held by the collar in the other. Remus held down by several very strong body binding curses and conjured silver chains that were burning the werewolf's skin.

"Going somewhere?" Rolland asked putting the tip of his wand under Harry's chin. Gambit gritted his teeth and tightened the grip on his staff while Sirius tightened his grip on his wand.

"Let him go." Sirius ordered and Rolland laughed.

"I thought you were dead Black. Died in Azkaban. " Rolland said looking at Sirius, who smirked.

"Well here I am." Sirius said grinning. He took a step forward, and Rolland took a step back. "I'd be careful with him if I was you."

"Your godson is very powerful you know. He handled the blood transfer very well." Rolland said and Gambit gritted his teeth.

"Let him go." Gambit snapped and Rolland turned to him.

"What on Earth are you doing here Gambit? The X-men and The Order of the Pheonix aren't usually people you'd team up with, not that you do well with a team." Rolland said, then looked down at Harry. "Don't tell me you're attached to him. The Golden Savior of the Wizarding World?"

Gambit growled and lunged, he swung his staff hard, putting as much power behind it as he could, and aimed for Rolland's head. Rolland vanished and appeared a few feet away with Harry still in his hand. "Let him go!" Gambit roared.

Sirius ran over to Remus and undid the binds. The werewolf was up and rushing towards Rolland within seconds, and latched onto Rolland's arm before the man could apparate again. Gambit lunged then too, swinging his fist at Rolland's face while Remus grabbed Harry's shirt with his teeth and pulled him away. The punches and kicks that Gambit threw at Rolland broke bones and after only six hits, Rolland was dead. Gambit wiped the blood from his knuckles and turned to look at Sirius who had stayed behind while Remus got Harry out.

"Feel better?" Sirius asked.

"Not yet." Gambit said taking out a deck of cards. "The others better get the hell out fast." He said, charging the entire deck as soon as he pulled it from the box.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, then apparated from the base. Gambit set the deck down next to Rolland's body before making his way out of the base.

"Everyone's out." Storm told him as she ran up to him. "We should head back to the jet."

Gambit nodded and headed through the broken fence with Storm in front of him. Gambit turned and looked back just in time to see the explosion. He grinned satisfactorily then ran after Storm and the others.

* * *

**Xavier's Institute**

Harry grimaced and rolled onto his back, aware of the extreme heat that was coming off of Remus' body which was wrapped protectively around him.

Harry opened his eyes, then blinked a few times before sitting up. Sirius was sleeping in a chair next to the bed, head tilted forward so his chin rested against his chest. Harry smiled then looked down at Remus who was covered by the sheets of the bed, his light hair matted and a new scar healing under his left eye. Harry sighed and slowly slid towards the end of the bed, only to have someone grab the back of his shirt.

"Where do you think you're going cub?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at Remus who was now sitting up, leaning back against the headboard. Harry grinned sheepishly. "Should I even ask you how mad you are?" He asked. Remus raised an eyebrow. "Right..."

Remus took his wand and spelled on a pair of lounge pants before he stood and stretched his arms over his head, resulting in several loud cracks and pops which made the werewolf sigh. "You're going to get yourself killed doing stupid things like this Harry." Remus said looking down at the younger wizard, who ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know. It was stupid and I'm sorry, but I had to." Harry muttered.

"You didn't have to do anything." Remus said with a frown. "You seem to get that quality from your mother."

Harry looked up at Remus with confusion.

"Putting others before yourself. James was always a bit selfish, but not Lily." Remus said.

"That's my best mate you're badmouthin' Moony." Sirius yawned and looked first at Remus, then at Harry. "It's good to see you're feeling alright though pup."

Harry laughed nervously. "Did you get my trunk out?" He asked.

"Piece of cake," Sirius said patting his shirt pocket. "but don't change the subject, you're still in trouble."

"I know." Harry answered, having the decency to sound ashamed.

"You're lucky we did get to you in time though." Remus said and Harry's eyes moved to look at him. "Any longer and you could very well be a pile of mush."

Harry blinked. "Did you just make a joke Moony?" He asked.

"No." Remus said sternly. "When we get home, you're so grounded." Remus added before heading into the bathroom.

Harry glanced at Sirius. "What the angry werewolf says, goes Harry." Sirius answered. "You should know that by now."

Harry nodded, then looked down. "I'm sorry for making you worry Padfoot."

"You wouldn't be James' son if you didn't." Sirius said rubbing the back of his neck. "However, I do hope that we won't be having any more heroics for a while."

"No, I'm ready to settle down a little." Harry said grinning, Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What do you think of Gambit?"

Sirius laughed. "Straight to the point huh? Just like James." Sirius shook his head as Remus came out of the bathroom drying his face with a towel. "He's... acceptable. Better than that Quidditch player you were dating."

"What was wrong with Henry?" Harry asked.

Remus snorted pulling a shrunken bag out of Sirius' robe pocket and resized it. "Besides the fact that he was a complete idiot?" Remus asked pulling out clean black slacks and a long sleeved white shirt.

Harry blushed and looked away. "He wasn't even a good player, and he treated you like a girl." Sirius added.

"Right." Harry said pursing his lips.

"Remy is much better for you." Remus said and Harry looked up at him. "He will be good for you."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Moony."

Remus nodded. "Speaking of your mate, shouldn't you go find him, so he knows that you're alright?"

"Okay." Harry climbed off the bed and headed for the door.

"But don't think we aren't done talking Harry." Remus said and Harry looked over his shoulder at him. "What you did, even for the noble reason, was very reckless and there's still a lot left that you have to do."

Harry gave a small smile and nodded.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

I'm probably only going to do one more chapter, and I will hopefully be able to wrap the story up pretty well. I really want to work mainly on Black Dawn for a while, and I've started school, so there's a lot of shifting of priorities that I've got going on right now, but in a few weeks I will actually be done with one of my classes which was only half a semester so I will have a little more time.

Also my beta, the wonderful Dysgrammataphobia had a computer meltdown so couldn't beta the chapter, and so it is currently unbeta'd but I might take it down later once she/he has everything fixed and has the time, so any grammar problems are purely my own, and I apologize for them.

Other than that, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, I didn't want to draw what Rolland did to Harry out, and I'll explain what will happen to Harry in the next chapter, like if he's now got mutant blood and whatever. Harry will NOT be getting any mutant powers in this fic, he's a wizard and doesn't need a mutant power. The other Xmen/HP crossover that I plan will have Harry as a mutant, but that's a while away still.

Thanks for Reading.

Please Review and Comment Please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** This is the last chapter of Voodoo. I'm glad for everyone who read and reviewed. Thanks for sticking around with me. I will post the beta'd version of it at a later date.

**Warnings:** This story is rated M for: Sexual Content. Sexual Intercourse between MEN. Strong Language. Adult Situations. Violence. And other material not suitable for minors.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter or X-men. I do not receive any form of compensation for this or any of my other fics.

**Chapter Seven****: The Last Chapter.**

Please Enjoy.

* * *

Harry found Gambit outside, sparring with one of the mutants that Harry remembered from the back of the bar, the one with the blue fur and tail. Harry realized that Gambit must be one hell of a fighter to be able to keep up with a teleporter without much of a problem. Gambit was pretty damn fast, and pretty agile, Harry smiled, Sirius probably respected Gambit for his fighting abilities.

"Hello friend."

Harry jumped a little, he had been lost in thought and hadn't notice the blue furred man had teleported into the tree above him, and was hanging upside down by his spaded tail. "Hello." Harry said.

"My name is Kurt, but you can call me Nightcrawler." The man said and Harry smiled.

"Nice to meet you Nightcrawler." Harry said.

"I will let you two talk." Nightcrawler said looking towards Gambit who was standing in front of Harry about ten feet away. Nightcrawler vanished with a cracking sound and Harry rubbed his arm.

"Glad to see ya doing alright 'Arry." Gambit said and Harry smiled.

"I'm sorry for making you worry Remy." Harry said. "I didn't even think about what would happen. I just knew that if Rolland had another wizard to test on he wouldn't be focused on mutants and it'd give you enough time to warn them." Harry bit his bottom lip. "You were on the list."

"Probably have been for a while now." Gambit said and Harry's brow furrowed. "I got my scars from that project 'Arry. I escaped and they've been chasing me ever since."

Gambit walked over and cupped Harry's face with both hands, his thumbs pressing under Harry's chin, making the wizard look up. Harry looked into Gambit's eyes carefully, and could see all the emotions swirling around in them, and it made his chest grow tight. "Thank you." Harry said and pressed up on his toes to kiss Gambit.

Gambit kissed back passionately, moving a hand down to the small of Harry's back to pull their bodies flush against each other. "Ya don't have to thank me 'Arry, I'd do anything for you." Gambit whispered against Harry's lips.

Harry let his eyes flutter shut and he exhaled deeply. "I love you."

Gambit kissed Harry again, tightening his arm around Harry that he had started to loosen. "I love you too."

* * *

Harry sat on the edge of the examination table, Remus was standing next to him, Jean Grey in front of him holding a clipboard with the latest batch of tests on Harry's blood, checking to make sure that he was in deed as healthy as he said he was. Sirius and Remus had decided that Harry should be tested by every means necessary, including muggle. There would be mass hysteria if Harry returned to the Wizarding World, and it's celebrity spot light and began going through strange mutations, or if he fell ill again.

"Well Harry." Jean Grey began, flipping though the pages as quickly as she could. "It looks like you're a carrier for the X-gene, but it's not dominate in your blood." Jean looked at Harry and smiled. "You're going to be perfectly fine."

Harry smiled. "Good to know." Harry said rubbing the back of his neck, and looked up at Remus. "Are you happy now Moony? We've done muggle testing and wizard testing. I'm perfectly healthy."

"You're still a carrier Harry." Remus said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked.

"It means Harry, that if you and Gambit have children, your child could turn out to be a mutant." Lupin explained, and it hit Harry like a ton of bricks.

Harry inhaled slowly and looked down at his knees. "Do you think... Rolland knew?"

"The Potter Bloodline is very well known, including all of the... extras it has." Remus said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's possible that Rolland wasn't trying to turn you into a mutant, he could have possibly been trying to turn any of your children into mutant wizard hybrids, something that also hasn't been accomplished yet."

"Of course... me being well... me, means that the impossible can happen." Harry said a bit disgruntled. He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Harry." Remus said softly and Harry looked up at him and forced a smile.

"It's okay Moony, I brought it down on myself. It doesn't really matter though. If I have a child who ends up with mutant abilities and magic, it won't change anything, I'll still love him or her just the same." Harry bit his bottom lip and looked down.

The werewolf smiled softly and ruffled Harry's hair. "Why don't you go find Padfoot?" Remus suggested and Harry looked up at him. "The last time I checked, he was downstairs enjoying a beer with Logan."

Harry smiled. "I will." Harry hopped off the table and hugged Lupin tightly. "Thanks Moony." He said.

"Remember, you've still got some physical therapy later today!" Jean Grey called as Harry left the lab.

* * *

Harry found Sirius in the middle of a drinking game with Wolverine. Neither man looked worse for wear, but neither looked like he could walk a straight line.

Nightcrawler was perched on the table, egging both men on. Some of the younger X-men were also watching, cheering the men on. Some of the younger Order members, including the Weasley Twins, Charlie and Tonks were all cheering for Sirius.

Harry leaned over the back of Sirius' chair. "Padfoot, what are you doing?"

"We're trying... to see if a mutation or wizarding core... can handle more booze." Sirius said looking over his shoulder at Harry and smirked sloppily.

"Oh really?" Harry asked looking across the table at Logan, who had an elbow propped up on the table, to keep himself from falling over.

"Yes sir." Sirius said.

"I'll make sure that Snape has some hangover potions ready." Harry said patting Sirius' head, and the man let out a bark like laugh.

"Severus always carries hangover potions, poor bloke can't hold his firewhiskey." Sirius said loudly.

Harry smiled fondly but rolled his eyes. "You're going to dig your own grave." Harry said in warning.

"I'll lay in it too!" Sirius said picking up his next drink and downed it quickly.

Logan chuckled and picked up his drink. "Asking for trouble." He said and gulped down his drink.

The twins were arguing about how much to bet Angel as to who would fall out of his chair first, Logan or Sirius.

Harry shook his head. "Well I'll leave you to your game, we can talk later." Harry pressed a kiss to Sirius' temple and ruffled his godfather's hair, which made him laugh again.

"Alright Harry." Sirius said returning the fond gesture of ruffling his godson's already unruly hair enthusiastically.

* * *

Harry was sitting outside on the edge of the fountain on the grounds of the school. He was using his wand and casting small fairy light charms, which created small balls of light, which floated around the fountain, leaving very pretty looking reflections.

"Harry."

Harry looked up and smiled at his godfather. "Sirius." Harry said.

"You wanted to talk?" Sirius asked sitting next to Harry.

Harry leaned against Sirius' side and closed his eyes. "Moony told you?"

"Yeah, are you worried?" Sirius asked wrapping an arm around Harry.

"... What will others think about me being with someone besides a wizard or witch?" Harry asked quietly.

Sirius bit his cheek. "... It's tough time for our world Harry. We're still going through a lot of rebuilding, so you bringing in an outsider, will cause people to question your actions. Harry, only you need to be happy. You have done so much for everyone else, that you need some happiness, and if Gambit is that, then the rest of the wizarding world, can kiss your arse."

Harry smiled and looked up at Sirius. "Who are you and what have you done to Padfoot?"

Sirius chuckled. "I am an adult Harry." He said. "I know how to give advice, I know when things are serious and need to be treated that way."

Harry smiled and moved closer to Sirius, who wrapped his arm around Harry. "Thanks Padfoot."

"No problem." Sirius said.

* * *

Harry laid back on the bed, pulling on Gambit's shirt to bring the mutant down on top of him. It had been over two months since Harry had been saved, and finally been given a clean bill of health from both Remus and Jean Grey, and the young wizard decided spending the entire day in bed with Gambit was the way he wanted to celebrate.

Gambit trailed light kisses down Harry's bare torso, careful to pay extra attention to the few new scars that graced the pale skin of Harry's torso. Harry gripped Gambit's hair lightly, bitting his lower lip as he looked down at Gambit, trying to fight back the sounds that came from him. When Gambit's hands brushed over Harry's groin, Harry bucked and groaned deeply.

"Ya act like ya haven't been touched in a million years." Gambit said with a chuckle.

_"It feels that way Remy." _ Harry hissed out and Gambit looked up to lock eyes with Harry.

Gambit smirked and unbuttoned Harry's jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper which made Harry growl impatiently. "We've got all day 'Arry. No need to rush." Gambit leaned down and kissed the bulge growing in Harry's boxers, which made the wizard groan, and let his head fall back against the pillows.

Harry sighed, letting his head roll to the side as Gambit pulled off Harry's boxers, kissing his thighs. _{"Remy...!"}_ Harry moaned letting his eyes flutter shut, and a choked cry came from him as Gambit's lips slid over the tip of Harry's cock, and Gambit swallowed him whole. Gambit swirled his tongue expertly, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on Harry's cock. Gambit pulled away, and trailed his tongue down the thick vein on the underside of of the organ, nipping at the base.

Harry's back arched as Gambit swallowed him again, and he began panting, moving his hands from Gambit's hair to the pillows. _{" R-Remy... uhn, I-I'm not gonna las-last if you keep doing th-AH!"}_

Gambit pulled away just before Harry could cum, squeezing the base of Harry's cock and Harry hissed, and looked down at Gambit who chuckled and pressed a kiss against one of Harry's trembling thighs.

"Not yet love." Gambit said as he moved so he was leaning over Harry, his hands resting on the pillow over Harry's. Gambit kissed Harry softly, then again and again, until both of them were left panting and flushed.

Gambit leaned back on his knees, and pulled his shirt over his head. Harry watched the movement of Gambit's defined yet lithe muscles beneath his tanned skin and moaned softly, which made the Cajun smirk. Gambit unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down, but didn't take off his pants, just let them sit very low on his hips so the muscles to his groin were visible.

Harry sat up slowly, and got onto his knees, moving against Gambit's chest. He let his hands roam over Gambit's chest, feeling every inch. Harry looked up at Gambit and he ghosted his lips over Gambit's, which made Gambit sigh, and move to press his lips against Harry's in a more passionate firm kiss. Gambit wrapped his arms loosely around Harry who put his hands on Gambit's hips, and pushed the mutant's pants and boxer's down to his knees.

Harry pulled away and began kissing a trail down Gambit's body, sucking harshly on several places to leave very noticeable marks. Gambit's left hand came up to tangle in Harry's hair when Harry nipped on Gambit's nipples.

After what seemed like hours, Gambit finally prepared Harry carefully, then fitted himself with a condom. Harry was laid back out on the bed, his face flushed and his stunning electric green eyes glazed over in pleasure. Gambit slipped between Harry's legs, which wrapped around his waist as soon as Harry realized what Gambit was planning. "I love you." Gambit whispered with his lips against Harry's. Gambit pushed in almost painfully slow. Harry's back arched and he fisted the pillow behind his head, his mouth falling open in a silent cry. Gambit put a hand against Harry's waist, the other on the pillow next to Harry's head, gripping one of Harry's hands. He kissed Harry's neck as he began to move at the same painful slow rate that he had entered Harry with.

Their bodies moved in sync, Gambit whispering sweet words of sex and love to Harry in French, while Harry spoke the same words in Parsletongue. They made love over and over until their bodies refused to move and they laid together keeping as close as they could, trying to fight off the sleep that threatened the edges of their vision.

"I love you Gambit." Harry whispered.

"I love you too 'Arry." Gambit said with a soft smile as he watched Harry fall asleep. "I love you too." He repeated running his fingers through Harry's hair.

* * *

The Wizards were returning to Britain today. It had been a few months, and most had already returned home to their families and jobs, but a few remained. Fred and George stayed, content with playing pranks with Nightcrawler and some of the younger mutants. Sirius and Remus both stayed, to be with Harry. Charlie Weasley stayed as well, having found a rather amusing relationship with a mutant named Dragon, who looked and acted a lot like an actual dragon when using his abilities, and it seemed no one but Charlie could deal with his explosive temper, and unique anatomy. Tonks stayed as well, having kindled several friendships with a few of the students at the Institute with mutations that were similar to her Metamorphmagus. However the Wizarding world was still in a great need for rebuilding and the Order of the Pheonix was on the front line, and needed to return.

Harry had already packed his things, knowing he too needed to return to help rebuild not only the Wizarding World, but it's people. He had not gotten the chance to ask Gambit if he would like to go back with Harry, and now it seemed that it would be to late.

Harry took in a deep shuddering breath and placed a hand on his chest as he went to go find Gambit.

After having to stop and say final good byes to a few students, Harry found Gambit playing some card game with Wolverine.

"Remy?" Harry called uncertainly.

Gambit looked over his shoulder, and smiled. "Hello love." Gambit stood and walked over to Harry who leaned back against the wall. Harry took a deep breath and put his hands on Gambit's waist, fidgeting with the belt loops of his jeans. "Somethin' wrong?" Gambit asked, leaning his head down to try and get Harry to look at him.

"Are you coming with me?" Harry asked softly, finally lifting his eyes to meet Gambit's.

"Coming with you?" Gambit asked.

Harry swallowed nervously. "Yes, back home." Harry said. "I've got to go back, it is my job to make sure my world gets back on it's feet. I've got a lot of work to do, I-... I only came over here because I needed a break, but I didn't even last a month before I was putting myself back into the role of being a hero, and honestly, I miss it. I like helping people and saving lives. I can't stay here and not do anything. I'm not meant for this life of sitting around and playing games until the world is coming to an end. I've got to be working to make everything right all the time. It's what I was born to do." Harry explained.

"You're stuck with me." Gambit said and Harry looked up at him. "I'll follow you anywhere. Moony and Padfoot explained everything to me, and I never had any intention of asking you to stay here with me. I'm coming home with you."

Harry wrapped his arms around Gambit's neck, and stood on his toes to press their lips together firmly. Gambit chuckled against Harry's lips and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Gambit deepened the kiss, pressing Harry back agianst the wall, and slid his tongue across the seam of Harry's lips until they parted, and he had full access to Harry's mouth.

Harry reluctantly pulled away, remembering Wolverine was in the room, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he realized the feral mutant could probably smell his arousal. "I love you." Harry muttered playing with the hem of Gambit's shirt.

"And I you." Gambit said softly with his lips brushing over the top of Harry's head.

Harry smiled.

* * *

**The Boy Who Lived Twice Returns.**

**Ministry of Magic Overhauled.**

_Harry James Potter, defeater of He Who Must Not Be Named, returned from a trip across the pond last month to begin reconstruction on the Ministry of Magic. The reconstruction was started by now Minister Kingsley Shaklebolt signing a law allowing Werewolves to hold Ministry jobs (including teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, more information on page 9) but also to marry to other were's and non-were's alike. The bill was also backed by Harry J. Potter who is now leading the Aurors, the youngest Head Auror to date. _

_But that's not all! Our saviour has been seen several times in the arms of a man, yet to be identified, but I have it on good authority that it is a very serious relationship. That is right, all of you witches and wizards who were hoping to catch the young hero's eye are out of luck. Who is this devilishly handsome man who managed to snag are young hero's heart? No one seems to know, and those who do aren't telling.... _

Harry sighed and leaned back in his seat, setting the newspaper which sported a large moving picture of him and Gambit in a muggle coffee shop.

"It could have been worse 'Arry." Gambit said looking at his lover.

Harry just smiled. "I think I should call Luna." He said and Gambit raised an eyebrow.

"What are you planning?" Gambit asked.

"I'm going to add gas to a fire." Harry said getting up slowly, a hand pressed carefully over the top of his very swollen belly. Harry was in his seventh month and expecting a boy, which they had agreed to name Henry.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this 'Arry." Gambit said. "This means no more hidin' right?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at Gambit. "Prepare to become famous." Harry said with a little smirk.

* * *

**The end**

Yes, it's over. I was struggling with how in the hell to end it, but I figured this would be an acceptable ending to the story. I hope that you agree.

Thanks for reading.

I would love reviews and comments. I am sorry for not putting replies to those reviewers who have private messages blocked, or who commented anonymously.

ConstantSnow


End file.
